El Lado Oscuro de Hyrule
by YumiZelda
Summary: Hyrule, años 20. La mafia campa a sus anchas por la ciudad. Un mafioso, un desaparecido, un detective, y una bella mujer. (Historia en colaboración con Felikis)
1. Prólogo

**-EL LADO OSCURO DE HYRULE-**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **Puente de Hylia, Ciudad de Hyrule (2 de Septiembre de 1922)**

Es de noche en la ciudad de Hyrule. Las luces de los edificios y de los coches son la única compañía de Zant. Ha terminado un "negocio" hace poco, y ahora va a volver a casa a descansar.

Su "trabajo" es muy duro, si dirigir una mafia puede considerarse como tal.

Va caminando por el camino que mejor se conoce, mala elección pues debería saber que lo conocido puede ser peligroso.

Su ruta incluye un par de callejones y ya ha pasado por el primero.

Se había asegurado de atarse bien los zapatos de cuero con punta reforzada al salir de casa del jefe, como buen profesional que es debe cumplir con las exigencias a la perfección.

Aquel traje de color marrón desentona totalmente con su cabello pelirrojo, pero Midna se había empeñado en que se lo pusiera ya que es el único de todos los que posee que tiene un chaleco de franela a juego.

Hace un frío mortal en aquella húmeda y oscura ciudad, y ahora Zant agradece en silencio que su flamante prometida le hubiera aconsejado aquel conjunto.

Se adentra en el segundo callejón. Más amplio y más largo que el primero. Atajando por ahí, sabe que tarda mucho menos en llegar a casa. Camina confiado, ufano, desconociendo que la noche aguarda una sorpresa para él. Sólo cuando escucha un pequeño ruido, agudiza la oreja.

Sin embargo, mira alrededor y no ve nada.

Se apresura a caminar más ligero con el nudo de la corbata presionando su pescuezo mientras el sudor frío le cae en forma de gota gorda resbalando por la espalda, sólo queda girar un par de calles y estará de vuelta, a salvo con Midna esperándolo en casa.

Pero de pronto, una corpulenta sombra oscura detiene su paso, placando su caminar al salir de una de las bocacalles adyacentes al lóbrego callejón.

No logra reconocer nada de su contrincante pues, la pobre luz de luna que baña el escenario apenas logra dibujar el aguileño rostro masculino en tenues líneas.

Zant, alarmado trata de darse la vuelta, ya que va desarmado pero, se le hace muy tarde, ya que cae redondo al suelo, cuan largo es, al recibir un fatal traumatismo encefálico con un duro objeto que terminó en el asfalto al tiempo que él, con un sonido sordo.

Zant no volvería aquella noche a casa, dejando a Midna sola, esperando despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

 **¡HOLA ZELBAES! AQUÍ YUMIVIGO Y FELIKIS, ESCRIBIENDO ÉSTE FANFIC EN COLABORACIÓN.**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE OS GUSTE NUESTRA MEZCLA DE ESTILOS.**

 **HEMOS QUERIDO APLICAR EL MUNDO DE HYRULE A LOS AÑOS 20 AMERICANOS, ASÍ QUE SERÁ UN AU ESPEREMOS QUE MUY CHULO.**

 **ESPERAMOS DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE OS GUSTE.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Detective Lincoln

_**Capítulo 1: Detective Lincoln**_

 **Zona Comercial de la Ciudadela de Hyrule (4 de Septiembre 1922)**

Aquella mujer pálida y pelirroja fumaba más que cualquier otro caballero que Link hubiera visto en toda su vida, vestía descocada pero elegante, e iba extremadamente maquillada, olía a tabaco y rosas.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando las piernas muy cuidadosamente para que no se le viera la ropa interior, dejando colgar sus larguísimas y finas piernas.

El detective rubio se preguntó si aquella mujer quería enseñarle una foto de su prometido desaparecido para que lo buscara o quería enseñarle las piernas para conquistarlo a él.

-Entonces… señorita Midnight…

-Llámame sólo Midna-, interrumpió ella.

-Decía, Midna, que si la última vez que vio usted a su prometido fue anteayer por la tarde.

-Si, señor Lincoln… Verá, he recurrido a usted porque mi amiga, la señorita Miles me ha contado que es uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad y, tengo mis sospechas de que mi prometido andaba metido en algo gordo.

-¿Gordo?

Midna asintió sonriendo de lado.

-Creo que su compañero, Ganondorf Costello, el prometido de mi mejor amiga, tiene algo que ver. Pero por supuesto, no podré confirmar mis sospechas sin ayuda de un profesional.

Link ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, analizando su postura: Se dió cuenta de que Midna era una mujer con la cabeza bien puesta, persistente y terca, siempre conseguía lo que quería y manipulaba a sus círculos como le daba la gana.

-Es usted una mujer inteligente, señorita Moon-, comentó él, estirando la fotografía entre sus dedos-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?

Midna se estiró sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus manos justo delante el joven, reptando directamente hacia él, quedándose a dos centímetros del rostro del joven, sonriéndole.

-Podría empezar investigando al prometido de mi mejor amiga-, dijo abriendo el bolso y sacando una foto de un hombre fornido-. Se llama Ganondorf Costello y vive con ella en la parte rica de la ciudad.

Link entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz… aquella mirada ocultaba algo, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era.

-¿Y dónde dice que puedo encontrar a ese tal Costello?

Midna volvió a su posición inicial y se llevó el cigarrillo elegantemente a los labios, aspiró con lentitud.

Exhaló el humo dándole a la escena un aire dramático.

giró el rostro y miró a Link a los ojos.

-Esta noche, como todos los miércoles, ha quedado con sus amigos para hacer apuestas en la tasca de Thelma.

Link se quedó solo, estudiando los archivos policiacos de aquel hombre, el tal Ganondorf Costello.

Al parecer, era un hombre que poseía una empresa náutica, de origen italiano, vivía con lujos y estaba prometido con la que era la mujer más poderosa de la ciudad, Zelda Nohansen.

¿Cómo había logrado un empresario como él ligarse a aquella mujer?

Link se recostó en la silla, observando al hombre pelirrojo y fuerte en la foto. Vestía elegante y raudo, el rostro le brillaba, era jóven pero no demasiado, tendría sobre unos 40 años, tal vez menos, y en sus ojeras se marcaba la mala vida que llevaba.

Se levantó del sillón abruptamente y miró el reloj de su oficina, colgado de la pared…

las diez y cuarto… ¿Cuántas horas había pasado allí? Midna había venido a mediodía.

Link descubrió que se había hecho de noche demasiado pronto, necesitaba asearse para ir a la tasca de Thelma, así podría, como mínimo, observar a su sospechoso.

 **Zona comercial de la Ciudad de Hyrule**

El frío de septiembre se le colaba a Link por la gabardina gris que llevaba puesta.

La Tasca de Thelma quedaba a un par de manzanas de su apartamento, aproximadamente cinco minutos a pie. Y si bien a la policía no le parecía sospechoso que una barbería abriera hasta altas horas de la madrugada, era porque el jefe de la guardia era un completo corrupto, al igual que todos los miembros de su cuerpo y estaban todos en la tasca, bebiendo hasta emborracharse.

Se apresuró arrebujándose más en la gabardina, que lejos de ser abrigada, era la más elegante que tenía.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó a la tapadera de la barbería de Leonardo y compartió unas cuantas palabras con él.

El hombre corpulento y de cabello largo dio unos toques en la pared y ésta se abrió.

El olor a hojas de tabaco quemadas y alcohol golpeó a Link en la cara de lleno, el humo lo envolvió y la música y el murmullo animado del club lo invitaron a entrar.

Link divisó a Shad al piano y la voz suave de Salma acompañándolo en el escenario.

Los saludó levantando una mano y sonriendo, pero solo Shad pudo contestarle con una sonrisilla torcida.

Se puso a buscar a Ganondorf con la mirada mientras fingía ir a la barra a sentarse.

Thelma estaba pasando un paño húmedo por el mármol, le sonrió.

-Vaya, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos-. Dijo la mujer, casi metiéndose las narices de Link en el canalillo.

Link se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí por temas de trabajo, Thel.

La mujer pelirroja hizo un mohín.

-oh, vaya… yo que quería presentarte a mi nueva sobrina.

Link se echó a reír.

-¿Es así ahora cómo llamas a las bailarinas?

Thelma se encogió de hombros mientras le servía a Link un whisky con hielo.

-Oye, Thel… hablando de policía… ¿conoces a un tal… Ganondorf Costello?

-Oh, si-, dijo ella señalando con la cabeza a una mesa donde se solían hacer apuestas de carreras de caballos-. Es un pez gordo, presuntuoso y muy grosero… una chica linda su prometida, sin duda… debe de estar pasándolo mal la joven.

Link se preguntó al mirar a aquel hombre corpulento que fumaba un puro, con una barba espesa y pelirroja, como había terminado una chica tan rica y refinada con un canalla como él.

-Las malas lenguas dicen-, continuó la mujer-, que fuerza a la señorita Zelda a acostarse con él, pero que ella tiene razones fuertes para estar comprometida.

Link carraspeó y miró a la corpulenta mujer.

-¿La fuerza?

Thelma asintió.

-Menudo canalla.

-No todos lo tienen tan fácil como tú, Link-, dijo la mujer acariciándole el rostro al chico-. Con razón todas se te tiran encima, querido. Ojalá tener veinte años menos….

Se echó a reír.

-Espero que Leonardo no te escuche.

Por muy desparpajada que fuera Thelma, el tema Leonardo siempre la hacía sonrojar.

Pero entonces cambió la expresión y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Sabes algo de Ilia?- preguntó el rubio.

-No. No sé nada, querido.

Link resopló… qué chica tan tan compleja.

Echo un trago y dejó que el alcohol quemara sus penas un poco.

Thelma lo dejó un rato solo y al cabo de unos 20 minutos, suficientes para investigar los de Costello sin que se notase mucho, ella regresó acompañada de una jovencita con los cabellos color rubios ceniza, ondulado y cortado a la garçon, con los ojos verdes esmeralda… Link pensó en lo similar que era a Ilia y se preguntó si Thelma tendría algo que ver.

-Link, ésta es Paula.

-Encantada-, dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

Link hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sacar su lado casanova.

-Encantadora, querrás decir-, dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los dedos a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar.

Entonces hubo un revuelo que hizo a Link desviar los ojos de Paula.

Unos tacones hacían crujir presurosamente la madera del suelo con rabia. Alta, algo maquillada y con un vestido que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

Tenía el pelo castaño y lo llevaba recogido elegantemente en la parte más baja de la cabeza.

Aquellos pendientes que colgaban de sus puntiagudas orejas eran sin duda exquisiteces para resaltar aquel cuello que parecía estar esculpido por las mismísimas diosas.

La brisa del olor a Zelda invadió a Link de lleno, y éste sin comprender muy bien porqué se mareó.

Aquella mujer era misteriosa y sensual, demasiado para los ojos mortales. Maldito Ganondorf, qué suerte tenía el muy canalla.

Se abría paso entre el humo del tabaco, decidida y concentrada en su objetivo: Costello.

Thelma la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a ellos y entonces, miró a Link con el terror pintado en los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

Zelda Nohansen era una chica más bien fría y poco emocional según había entendido Link.

Pero esa no era la cara de una mujer a la que le importaba poco la vida.

-¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDO!

Ganondorf se levantó para recibirla.

Cuando llegó a la altura de su prometido, éste la agarró por el trasero y la besó con furia, destrozándole el maquillaje y el peinado totalmente y restregando su entrepierna sobre el cuerpo jovial de ella.

La expresión de la chica era de asco y rabia pura.

Zelda, sin contenerse, lo separó con furia, chillando.

-¡Eres despreciable!-, escupió, lanzándole un amago de bofetada que el pelirrojo logró detener sin mucho esfuerzo.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante.

-¡Y TÚ ERES MI ZORRA!- Soltó, lanzándole un gancho directo a la cara a la pobre chica, que sin comerlo ni beberlo cayócayó redonda al suelo, con un quejido que corroía el alegre ambiente del club.

Salma dejó de cantar y Shad dejó de tocar.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Thelma se acercó a Ganondorf y, muy bajito le dijo:

-Es mejor que te vayas, Gannie, ya conoces las reglas.

El hombre, echándose a reír, dejó a Zelda tirada en el suelo de madera, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la boca, dándole una patada más al pasar a su lado para apartar el inerte cuerpo de ella, que tan viva se veía apenas unos segundos atrás.

Y Ganondorf se marchó.

Nadie fue a ayudarla, solo Thelma estaba frente a ella, mirando al suelo.

-No se preocupen, señores, ya me ocupo yo de esta chicha

La mujer entonces miró a Shad y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Este comenzó a tocar y todos siguieron a lo suyo.

Todos excepto Link.

Salma, desesperada, se había acercado a ellos y le había dicho a Paula que la acompañara a buscar el botiquín.

Thelma le pidió que la ayudara a estabilizar a Zelda.

Link se arrodilló junto a la chica y, con todo el mimo del mundo, tratando de no desordenar más su recogido, apoyó la maltrecha cabeza de la chica en su regazo, llevando sus temblorosos dedos a la muñeca de la castaña, para tomarle el pulso. Era normal, acelerado pero normal.

-Está bien-, anunció-. Algo alterada, pero bien.

Thelma se relajó un momento, pero el revuelo y la tensión volvieron cuando con Salma y Paula una melena del color del fuego apareció.

Link reconoció a Midna y su cabezonería entre el humo y la música.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!- Chilló alarmada, mirando a Link a los ojos-. Greenwood…

-No ha sido culpa del chico, Midnight.

-Lo sé-, dijo ella calmandose un poco-. Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado.

-Su prometido es lo que ha pasado-, dijo Salma llegando-. Como casi siempre.

Midna suspiró y se arrodilló cuidadosamente junto a Link.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿Sabes? Me duele tantísimo verla así…

Link se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano para tomar la gasa que le tendía Paula.

Le limpió la sangre de la boca a Zelda y la examinó.

-Se pondrá bien-, concluyó, mirando a Midna-. Pero temo por ella, deberíamos estabilizarla hasta que recupere la consciencia.

-Podéis llevarla a alguna de las habitaciones-. Sugirió Thelma

Link entonces la tomó en brazos y se la llevó seguido del séquito de chicas, a la habitaciones que Thelma solía rentar para algunos de los clientes.

La dejó en una cama cubierta por una colcha amarilla y le quitó los zapatos.

Link no era fetichista, pero podía jurar que aquellos eran los pies más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Cuando levantó la vista, tratando de ocultar su fascinación, se encontró a Midna llorando siendo consolada por Salma, mientras le deshacía el intrincado recogido a la inerte joven, que lucía algo mortecina con la luz amarilla de la habitación sin ventanas.

Zelda olía a ciruela, a pimienta rosa, gardenia y violetas, todo mezclado para llevar a Link al cielo… un olor casi divino.

Paula le quitó los pendientes y los dejó sobre la pobre mesilla de noche, junto a los pasadores.

-¿Podría quedarme a solas con Greenwood y Zelda?- Pidió Midna.

Ante la positiva de Thelma, todas salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio se tensaba tanto sobre sus cabezas, que ninguno supo qué hacer.

Midna se sentó junto a Zelda y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo ondulado y castaño, retirándoselo de la frente a la chica que respiraba pausadamente sobre la almohada.

Link en cambio, fue arrastrando una silla para quedar más cerca de la pelirroja y se sentó a horcajadas en ella.

-¿Y Bien?

-Qué suerte tiene ese hijo de puta.

-No sé, Midna, no sé si consideras que tener suerte es maltratar así a una mujer.

-¡Siempre está abusando de ella!

-No puedes obligarla, Midna.

-¡Es que es precisamente eso, Link! ¡La están obligando!

Link suspiró.

-¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú?

-Ninguna de nosotras dos puede, Link. Sólo tú puedes demostrar quién es éste asqueroso que viola a mi amiga y la maltrata.

-Muchos hombres hacen eso, Moon.

-Pero éste hombre es distinto.

-Está clarísimo que es un indeseable, pero de ahí a relacionarlo con la desaparición de tu prometido…

-Link, estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices… el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Midna sonrió.

Zelda se movió en la cama, murmurando, recuperando la consciencia, desorientada.

-¿Donde estoy?- Musitó muy bajito.

-¡Oh por las diosas!- dijo Midna abrazándola-. ¿Estás bien, Zellie?

-S...si-, Dijo masajeando su propia mandíbula-. Menos mal que ese cabrón no me ha roto un diente.

Entonces, Zelda reparó en la presencia relajada de Link y trató de cambiar la expresión a una más formal.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Zellie, éste es Link Greenwood, el mejor detective de la ciudad, según dicen.

-¿Detective… eh?

Link asintió, levantándose y yendo hacia las señoritas.

-Encantado de poder hablar con usted, señorita Nohansen.

-¿Es usted quien me ha ayudado?

-Sí-, dijo Midna-. Él va a ayudarnos, Zellie.

-Vaya, todo un héroe.

Link sonrió, y miró directamente a Zelda para estudiar su rostro. Y lo primero que se encontró fue una mirada penetrante cruzándose con la suya. En aquel breve momento de conexión visual, pareció que el tiempo se detenía por unos instantes.

 **Bueno queridos, aquí llegamos al final del primer capítulo (Gracias a Felikis por escribirme el final (No sabía cómo rematar el capítulo)) y que por mi parte solo añadir que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que dejéis review…**

 **Felikis dice que dejéis reviews en su fic, cohona. (literalmente lo ha puesto así)**

 **Un besooooote**

 **Yumivigo y Felikis.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Memorable

**Capítulo 2: Memorable.**

 **¡Atención, este capítulo contiene lime, así que si no quieres leerlo, no estás obligado!**

 **Ahora, a disfrutar del capítulo.**

 **Casa de Link.**

Zelda estudiaba con cautela al joven rubio sentada en el sofá junto a Midna, era alto pero no tanto como Gannie, tenía la piel clara y los ojos azules como el mar y a diferencia de hacía apenas unas horas, en el momento que lo había conocido en la tasca de Thelma, llevaba el flequillo rubio oscuro cayéndole sobre la cara, rebelde y abultado… como un niño. Lo encontró irresistible mientras estudiaba historiales del que en realidad era su prometido.

-¿Y bien Greenwood?

El joven levantó la vista y miró a las señoritas cruzadas de piernas, sentadas en su sofá.

-Este tío está limpio. No sé qué clase de trapicheos se lleva con la policía pero si es en realidad como la señorita Zelda lo está describiendo, no creo que sea tan santo como parece.

-Eso te lo podría asegurar hasta yo, Greenwood.

Link miró a la "joven dorada", así la reconocían en la ciudad, como una princesa rodeada por el desastre, de sonrisa brillante y afable, Zelda.

El pelo castaño le brillaba a la luz del amanecer, irresistible, aquella chica se le hacía irresistible de una manera de la que nadie se le había hecho hasta el momento.

Zelda le miraba directamente, escrutando con sus ojos azules zafiro su figura, hasta el último rincón… Decir que la tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos cortaba totalmente el ambiente era quedarse corta según Midna. Quién no había dejado de sentirla desde que volvieron de la Tasca.

Link había acogido a ambas señoritas en su casa, ya que vivían en las afueras y la verdad, temía por la seguridad de Zelda.

-Prometo investigarlo-. Sentenció el detective rubio-. Siéntanse libres de descansar hasta mañana en casa, no me gustaría nada que os sucediera algún evento desafortunado.

Y así, Midna se puso a fumar, Link se fue a su cuarto y Zelda se quedó exhausta y perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras el tiempo transcurría.

Pensó en silencio hasta que Midna se quedó dormida, algo borracha por el whisky de importación que Link había dejado en la mesa. Midna detestaba el whisky, prefería el vino… pero a falta de pan, buenas son galletas.

Zelda pensó en sus padres y en cuanto los extrañaba mientras se quitaba uno a uno los imperdibles del pelo, soltándose el maltrecho recogido. Luego se quitó los zapatos y respirando agitadamente se levantó del sofá.

Las heridas del interior de la boca le dolían un horror, y la imagen de Ganondorf lanzándole el gancho a la cara se repetían una y otra vez cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Le temblaban las piernas… bueno, le temblaba todo. Lo peor es que no había reparado en ello hasta el momento.

Caminó por el pasillo por el que se había ido Link hacía escasos minutos, con el disgusto anclado en su estómago y los ojos maltrechos, llenos de lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

-Señor Link-, susurró asomándose por la única puerta abierta, el interior estaba iluminado.

Ahí estaba él, con el pelo revuelto, en ropa interior, sentado en la cama.

La camiseta de algodón blanca de sisas se le pegaba a la musculatura bien marcada, dejando al descubierto unos fuertes brazos y una marcada clavícula, que invitaba a admirar la nuez, elegantemente colocada en el centro de su cuello. Los calzones cortos de lino fino se le pegaban a las piernas. Zelda se puso nerviosa y tensa, jamás había visto a un hombre en ese estado aparte de a Gannie.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita Nohansen?

Zelda se miró los pies descalzos… debía parecer una mujer cualquiera, presentándose ante un hombre en aquella situación.

-Necesito compañía de alguien que no esté ebrio… y Midna se ha quedado dormida.

-¿En el sofá? Pero si hay dos cuartos al…

-Al final del pasillo-, lo interrumpió ella-. Lo sé, no he dejado de repetírselo… pero el Whisky le afecta muy rápido y… es una mujer algo testaruda.

-Lo he notado-, dijo levantándose del risco de la cama y dejando los papeles que leía a un lado-. Compréndame, señorita Nohansen, su amiga es un poco extraña, a pesar de que es una persona afable y buena.

Zelda sonrió.

Link se calzó unos pantalones de pijama largos para terminar con la incomodidad de Zelda.

-Puede dejar de mirar al suelo, señorita.

-Llámeme Zelda-, dijo ella levantando la vista y clavando sus ojos en él.

-Entonces llámame Link, Zelda… mis amigos me llaman así.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en la cama, esta vez subiendo las piernas a ésta.

-Puedes venir-, dijo dando unos golpecitos a las mantas a su lado-. No voy a hacerte nada, lo juro, procuro ser un hombre decente.

La chica, liberando la carga de nervios, suspiró y se adentró en el cuarto, acostándose junto a Link sobre las mantas pero guardando las distancias.

-Nos acabamos de conocer y ya hablamos como si fuéramos amigos… ¿Es normal esto?- Preguntó ella, entrelazando las manos sobre su vestido para que no se viera nada de más-. No suelo salir mucho de casa ni relacionarme demasiado.

Link soltó una carcajada y Zelda se quedó sorprendida en aquel sonido tan precioso… ¿Podía un chico tener una voz tan melodiosa como la de Salma?

-Desgraciadamente, Zelda, para mí es común esto… bueno, esto no... Pero sí lo es compartir cama con una chica en la primera noche.

Zelda se fijó como en las mesillas de noche había fotografías de él con una joven rubia de ojos verdes… le recordaba ligeramente a aquella bailarina de la tasca de Thelma que la había ayudado antes… Pero esta era algo más bajita que Link y tenía la nariz más chata y los labios veinte veces más carnosos…

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no estás comprometido con esa chica de la foto?

Link era todo melancolía y seriedad por un momento.

-Ella es Ilia… - suspiró-. Era mi prometida hasta que me dejó tirado en el altar, huyendo con otro hombre mucho muchísimo más rico que yo.

Zelda se sintió apenada y avergonzada.

-¿Has podido superarlo?

-No. Por eso suelo irme con la primera que aparece… necesito llenar ese hueco… su hueco.

-Que sea lo primero que ves nada más levantarte tampoco ayuda, la verdad.

-Lo sé-. Dijo él tras un largo silencio-. Pero no quiero pensar por lo que pasas tú. Te veo muy entera a pesar de los acontecimientos.

Fue entonces cuando los temblores volvieron.

Link chasqueó la lengua hastiado.

-Lo siento, no pretendía recordarte a ese canalla.

Zelda trató de mantener la compostura, pero la voz se le quebró en un suspiro.

-Hoy, antes de irse a la taberna me forzó… me siento una basura, Link… Una auténtica basura.

Link tragó saliva.

-Nadie debería forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, Zelda. Un hombre que obliga y pega no merece ni ser llamado hombre.

-Da igual-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta, forzando para no llorar-. Nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie… me resignaré con lo que tengo… Por el bien de la memoria de mis padres.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo mirándola-. ¿Es que no crees que tu felicidad es importante?

-Lo hago por el bien de la memoria de mis padres.

El silencio se colgó de las paredes del cuarto de nuevo, solo roto por la respiración agitada y profunda de Zelda.

Entonces se abandonó al llanto.

Link pudo ver a una joven destrozada, lejos de lo que muchos decían de ella: que era fría, distante, calculadora, creída… No, Zelda no parecía ser más que un pajarillo encerrado en una jaula de oro, triste, cuya inocencia había sido robada.

Él, hastiado, extendió la mano y acarició uno de sus hombros, brindándole algo de consuelo, avergonzado la retiró enseguida… ¿quién se creía que era para tocar a Zelda así?

-Juro-, dijo entonces Link-. Que ahora, como tu amigo, intentaré por todos los medios destruir a ese detestable para que puedas vivir como tú quieras vivir, Zelda.

Ella le miró a los ojos y con sus manos, tomó una de las suyas, que descansaban al lado de su cuerpo.

Link, tenso y sonrojado la miró.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo, hacía siglos que no sentía aquello?

Memorizó cada milímetro de su rostro, cada peca, cada hoyuelo, cada brillo y cada sombra… Sin duda, aquel rostro era una obra de arte en la que deleitarse, por muy maltrecho que estuviera en aquel momento.

-Gracias, héroe.

Entonces Zelda lo rodeó con sus brazos y, tal vez siendo algo fresca de más, se refugió en su pecho fuerte y musculado.

El delicioso olor de Zelda lo noqueó y se quedó nervioso absorbiéndolo por la nariz, tenso como una vara de bambú, pensando en sí corresponder al abrazo estaría bien.

Entonces fue ese momento en el que ambos, abandonando la obvia atracción física, forjaron algo mucho más grande, una amistad.

Link al final decidió rodearla y dejar que derramara sus lágrimas sobre él, quedándose dormidos, compartiendo el calor ajeno.

Zelda se sintió mejor tras poder expulsar su malestar. Además, había algo en el aroma de Link que llamaba su atención. Era reconfortante. Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al comprobar que el detective también estaba despierto. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no se dijeron nada.

Ella sentía calor en su pecho. No sabía qué le pasaba. Bastante raro le suponía haberse hecho tan rápidamente amiga de aquel hombre. _¿Pero es sólo amistad?_ , se preguntó. Porque sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Ella, que se había negado a amar, y había luchado contra esos impulsos, ¿estaba perdiendo el combate?

 _¿Cuándo se ha quitado la camiseta?_ , quiso saber cuándo reparó en que Link lucía su -irresistible- torso desnudo. Era increíblemente atractivo. _¿Y cuándo me he despojado yo de mi ropa?_ , se alarmó, al darse cuenta de que apenas estaba cubierta por su sujetador. Pero diablos… el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de él se sentía genial.

La mano de Link le acariciaba sus cabellos. ¿Por qué no eran capaces de decirse nada? Quería hacerlo, pero le daba miedo romper con el encanto de la escena. Pero algo la impulsó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Sin romper el contacto visual, cada vez estaban más próximos. ¿Osaría? Quería pensar que sí. Pudo ver que los ojos del detective se cerraban, al igual que los suyos, antes de que sus labios entrasen en contacto.

Zelda abrió los ojos. Tardó un poco en procesar lo ocurrido. Link no estaba desnudo. Ella tampoco. No se había movido de aquella posición, en la que usaba a Link como un almohadón protector. Suspiró. Era obvio que todo era un sueño. No podía abrir su corazón a nadie. Link era sólo un buen amigo… uno que con suerte, la sacaría de su pesadilla.

La mañana había amanecido extraña, Link se deshizo del calor que le llegaba por parte del cuerpo de Zelda, quién pequeña y delicada, seguía dormida, respirando con tranquilidad.

Era temprano, así que procurando no despertar a ninguna de las dos, se fue a su oficina en el centro de la ciudadela.

Link, extrañamente se había sentido esa mañana al despertarse reconfortando… hacía años que no se sentía así, tal vez le golpearan recuerdos de una vida anterior, una vida más feliz… pero él no creía en esas cosas… jamás creyó.

A pesar de ello, nunca había dormido tan a gusto con ninguna otra persona, simplemente conformándose con el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo…

Algo le hormigueó en el estómago mientras bebía un café bien cargado, ordenando los informes de Ganondorf Costello encima de la mesa.

Aquella noche había quedado a cenar con Paula, la nueva bailarina de Thelma.

Sí, ¿Para qué mentir? Link se había acostado con todas y cada una de las bailarinas de Thelma, y esperaba que Paula no fuera una excepción. Sin embargo, aquella mañana no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, solo ponerse a investigar… no tenía ganas de ver a Paula, no tenía ganas de cenar con ella ni de llevarla a su apartamento aquella noche, de hecho, detestaba la idea...

Las manecillas del reloj se arrastraban con lentitud hasta la hora del almuerzo, Midna se presentó allí pasadas las tres de la tarde, oliendo a tabaco y a rosas, con una Zelda avergonzada, parada frente al marco de la puerta, cambiada de ropa… Link pudo reconocer uno de los conjuntos cómodos de Ilia en ella que todavía guardaba en la cómoda de su cuarto.

-Te queda bien-, Dijo él, condescendiente.

Zelda, sonrojada, tiró de las mangas.

-Era lo único decente que encontramos, a parte de las braguitas y los conjuntitos rosas de tu ex… no sabía que eras ese tipo de hombre, Greenwood-. Soltó Midna.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, señorita Midnight.

-Bueno, creo que a la única que le interesa saber de ti aquí es a Zelda, Lincoln.

Y como siempre, Midna volvía a dar en el clavo.

-Me ponéis mala, se os nota a leguas este juego de niños y sois adultos y jóvenes…

-Creo que te estás equivocando, Midna-, dijo Zelda cortándole-. El señor Link y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, pero nada más.

-Ya, claro, por eso esta mañana te encontré en su cama, suspirando su nombre y envuelta en sus sábanas…

Zelda, cortada, miró al suelo.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, Midna-, dijo Link-. Y Zelda tampoco te debe explicaciones… He tratado a Zelda como una amiga, nada más… y le recomiendo que trate bien a su amiga, está pasando por una mala época… es una buena mujer y no merece ser menospreciada por ningún hombre.

Midna apenada miró a Zelda.

Link tenía razón.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes… sé que no estás en una situación fácil… y menos ahora, con Zant desaparecido.

-En fin Greenwood-, dijo volviéndose a él y dejando una pila de papeles sobre la mesa-. Este es el contrato de Zant en la empresa de Ganondorf, tal y como nos pediste ayer.

-Gracias, Moon, lo estudiaré.

Y se fue, Zelda se fue, silenciosa, seguida de Midna, dejando en el aire aquel olor tan delicioso, un perfume de mezcla con olor a ciruela, pimienta rosa, gardenia y violetas, aquellas notas dulces eran hasta reconfortantes, y la calma de la tarde le sobrevino…

Se decidió a almorzar en un restaurante cercano al club de Thelma, con Shad y Salma.

-¿Esta noche has quedado con Paula?- Inquirió Salma-. He oído que es una chica muy fogosa… tal vez se te quite la tristeza de Ilia con ella, realmente se parecen.

-Salma, ya basta-. Dijo Shad-, prometimos no hablar de la innombrable con Link delante.

-Ya da igual-, dijo él, llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca-. Ya no me importan, ni Ilia ni su querido.

-¿Ves?- Dijo la morena-. Paula es tan guapa que le ha animado.

\- En realidad… no es cosa de Paula-. Suspiró Link-, tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo… siento que entre mis manos tengo el peso de toda esta ciudad…

El silencio se colgó entre ellos.

-¿Es por la señorita Zelda?- Preguntó Shad.

Link asintió.

-Puede que parezca una mujer fría y con muchas agallas, pero al final, Zelda es una chica dos años menor que yo, y ha sido toda una sorpresa que tenga el valor de abrirse conmigo.

-¡Espera!- Soltó Salma de pronto-. ¡No me digas que tú y ella!

Link, sonrojado, levantó las manos.

-¡¿Estás loca?! No se me ocurriría jamás-. Exclamó-, Solo he estado hablando con ella.

Salma suspiró tranquila.

-Menos mal, no quisiera que ese animal de Ganondorf te hiciera algo…

-Salma-, interrumpió Shad-. Link es mayorcito, sabe bien lo que le conviene.

-Eso espero.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que Zelda y él habían hecho algo más que hablar? ¿A caso todos creían que Zelda sería capaz de aquello?

La verdad, a Link no le cabía la menor duda de que de él bien lo creerían… ¿Pero de Zelda? Parecía una joven demasiado decente para esas cosas...

La tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad más que Link frustrado al no encontrar nada en contra Ganondorf… no podía inculparle, estaba limpio… ni siquiera podía investigarle sin el debido permiso.

Suspiró frustrado, dejando la pila de papeles sobre la mesa y se fue a casa, a asearse, extrañando la mirada de Zelda y a Midna dormida en su sofá.

Link se afeitó y se dio un baño rápido, intentando quitarse de la cabeza los ojos llorosos de Zelda…

¿Qué le ocurría con aquella mujer que no lograba quitársela de la cabeza?

Paula lo esperaba en la puerta de la barbería de Leonardo, vestida con un increíble vestido rojo que a cualquiera le hubiera quitado el aliento, pero a Link, desgraciadamente, no le sorprendía.

Fumaba un cigarrillo rubio, manchando la boquilla de carmín rojo, craso error… una chica con clase jamás desperdiciaría su carmín en la boquilla del cigarrillo…

El joven rubio aguantó una retahíla de conversaciones en las que Paula, encantadora, hablaba de sexo y de todos los hombres con los que había estado, apretando los brazos para que su escote destacase muchísimo más.

Link intentaba mirarla a los ojos, pero le recordaba tantísimo a Ilia que no podía aguantar mirarla a la cara más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Paula era preciosa, y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo… así que como negarse al ruego de que la dejara ir a su casa a tomarse la última copa.

Las cosas se descontrolaron entonces, cuando sentados en el sofá, la rubia se le tiró encima, besándole descontroladamente.

Link y Paula llegaron al dormitorio de este besándose apasionadamente. Estaban desatados y necesitados de contacto, y querían pasar una buena noche.

Paula tiró de Link hacia el colchón, y se puso en cuatro sobre él, sonriendo y mirándole con deseo. El chico se deleitó con la vista del escote de Paula, calentándose.

Esta se precipitó sobre él y besó su cuello mientras le desataba la camisa. Con la prisa que se daba, le estaba costando hacerlo. Pero cuando por fin lo consiguió, se aseguró de lanzar la prenda lejos para que no estorbase, y dio un largo lametón por el formado cuerpo del detective.

—Bueno, veamos qué es lo que escondes —comentó Paula, traviesa, y besuqueó el cuerpo de Link, en línea recta hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a su pantalón. Sonrió, y empezó a manosearlo.

Pero en ese momento, algo pasó. Link, que la estaba mirando y excitándose por momentos, parpadeó. Estaba viendo a Zelda ahí abajo, a punto de abrir la bragueta de su pantalón y a punto de…

Se apartó por instinto, algo que resultó chocante para Paula, que estaba confusa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, ciertamente indignada.

—Eh… —Link tenía que improvisar algo rápido—. Nada, que… ¿Qué prisa tienes? Deja que siga degustando tus labios un rato.

No muy convencida, Paula intentó sonreír nuevamente y se abalanzó a por él. Su lengua se hundió en la boca de Link, haciendo por dominarle. Este se relajó e intentó dejarse llevar.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Abrió los ojos y volvía a ver a Zelda, esta vez sobre él. ¿Por qué? Si se lo estaba pasando genial con Paula, la cual estaba moviendo sus caderas sobre él, provocándole un magreo muy intenso sobre su miembro. Intentó concentrarse en la chica, pero era imposible. Zelda aparecía en su cabeza de forma intermitente. Y por más que lo intentaba, aquello no estaba funcionando.

—A ver qué escondes por aquí… —comentó Paula en un susurro a su oído. Link quiso impedirlo, pero no pudo. La chica se deshizo por fin de su pantalón, pero cuando palpó, se quedó paralizada.

—Eeeeh… Link. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡No me pasa nada!

— ¿¡Me puedes explicar entonces por qué no se te ha levantado!? —Estalló la chica—. Primero me apartas, ahora… no te funciona.

—No, Paula, escucha…

—Mira, cuando quieras follar en serio, hablamos, pero…

— ¡Dame unos minutos, por favor!

—… Mira, iba a decir "Vamos, Link, no me jodas", pero es que es eso lo que quiero. Bueno, _quería_. Adiós —dijo.

Se levantó, se dio media vuelta, y salió de allí airada.

Se quedó solo y frustrado, extrañado… ¿Es que la imagen de Zelda no iba a darle ni una sola tregua?

 **Hola chicos, Yumi al habla…**

 **Uf, la verdad es que escribir este capítulo no ha sido nada fácil, pero gracias a Felikis he podido sacar este capítulo adelante… ambos esperamos que os guste y que hayáis disfrutado de tan larga lectura esta vez, jajaja.**

 **Tengo que agradecer a Felikis por haber escrito el lime y el sueño de Zelda, la verdad es que yo no habría sido capaz de hacerlo la mitad de bien… y también le agradezco muchísimo la ayuda para terminar el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review y esperamos más esta vez…**

 **Muchos besos de parte de ambos!**

 **Felikis y Yumivigo**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sobreviviente

**Capítulo 3: Sobreviviente**

 **ATENCIÓN: Éste capítulo contiene hechos que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, tales como intentos de agresión sexual o acoso físico.**

 **Casa de Link.**

Tenía la boca pastosa a causa del alcohol, un pertinente dolor de cabeza y cansancio acumuado.

La luz de la mesilla seguía encendida y su mirada azul estaba perdida en el techo.

Se había bloqueado… jamás le había pasado eso.

El haber visto a Zelda en Paula lo torturaba mortalmente… calculó que serían las cinco de la madrugada y supo inmediatamente que aquella noche no podría pegar ojo.

¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos Zafiro?

A pesar de que habían transcurrido horas, el lecho de Link todavía olía al característico perfume de Zelda, mezclado con el amaderado Chanel número 5 de Paula.

Nunca se había sentido así, con aquella necesidad imperiosa de volver a ver a nadie, ni siquiera lo había sentido con Ilia.

"Es porque es una amiga que sabes que está sufriendo. Aparece en tu mente porque quieres ayudarla", pensó.

-Eso es. Zelda es sólo una amiga en apuros -dijo en voz alta para convencerse.

Y su corazón estuvo a punto de ordenar a sus dientes que le mordieran la lengua, porque una cosa era engañarse a sí mismo y otra decir en voz alta una mentira tan fea.

Pero decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse en movimiento y empezar la investigación sin demora alguna. Le sentaría bien trabajar. Así que salió de la cama y fue a darse una ducha. Sin frotar. Únicamente dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y despejara su mente. Una vez se sintió en condiciones, salió, se secó, se vistió, y salió de casa.

Caminó por los bajos fondos de la ciudad, los cuales conocía tan bien que muchas veces había podido prever lo que ocurriría si hacía una acción determinada, así que evitó entrar en una cafetería de aspecto siniestro (y al poco de alejarse, un borracho salió volando por la puerta) y entró en otra que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero que al menos no hacía por burlar la ley seca.

Pidió dos cafés, y al localizar con la mirada a Séneca el Soplón, pidió una taza más para ofrecersela al informante, del cual quería obtener información. Le puso la taza delante y bebieron como si no se conocieran de nada.

-Señor Greenwood. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? -soltó Séneca finalmente.

-Información, claro. Sobre un pez gordo. _Muy_ gordo -dijo Link.

-¿Una ballena? -dijo Séneca, y se rió con su propio chiste.

-Uno, las ballenas son mamíferos. Y dos, me refiero a Ganondorf Costello.

Séneca escupió su café, empapando a Link.

-Puto loco… ¿cómo que vas a investigar a Costello? ¿Quieres desaparecer y aparecer en el mar ahogado con un bloque de cemento en los pies?

-Precisamente eso es lo que estoy investigando. ¿Qué puedes decirme? -dijo Link, y dejó un billete sobre la mesa.

-Nada.

Link puso otro billete sobre la mesa, el cual desapareció en las manos de Séneca.

-No tengo información. De verdad. Ninguno de los soplones de este antro de ciudad la tiene. Costello es un genio para eso. Los pocos que han hablado alguna vez de él ahora están

criando malvas.

Link dio una patada a la silla, fastidiado.

-Pero no seré yo quien te impida meterte en la boca del lobo. ¿Has oído hablar de Makivelo?

Por supuesto. Link había oído hablar de él. Un policía que vivía en un piso bastante grande, por encima de las posibilidades de alguien de su rango. Se le consideraba un corrupto, un capo de la droga, pero nadie había conseguido demostrarlo nunca. Era lo bastante astuto como para evitarlo.

-Nunca he oído su nombre -mintió Link, con descaro.

-Pues es un poli corrupto. Si alguien puede decirte algo de Costello, será él y no yo.

-¿Y donde le puedo encontrar?

-En su casa.

Link le dio otro billete, y Séneca le tendió un papel arrugado en la cual había una dirección. La leyó, se levantó, y antes de largarse, lanzó su segundo café a la cara de Séneca, en venganza.

Caminó por la ciudad a buen paso hasta que llegó al edificio. Aunque conocía la ciudad a la perfección, no controlaba quién vivía donde, así que conseguir la dirección era de agradecer. Pretendiendo ser un tasador de una inmobiliaria, convenció al portero para entrar al edificio, y subió a la azotea, donde vivía Makivelo.

Este abrió la puerta. A Link le sorprendió que con lo poca cosa que parecía, fuera un capo de la droga. Pero estaba acostumbrado a ver que la apariencia poco tenía que ver con las personas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Makivelo, sin un ápice de educación.

-¿Agente Makivelo? Quiero hablar con usted. En privado. A solas.

-¿En privado a solas? ¿No serás de esos tíos que les gustan los tíos?

" _Corrupto, capo de la droga y homófobo. Lo tiene todo este hijo de puta_ ", pensó Link, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Makivelo le dejó entrar, y a Link le sorprendió verlo. Tenía una mezcla de muebles de madera negra con otros de caoba, cuadros colgados junto a cabezas de animales disecados, flores feas en otros jarrones aún más feos. Y no podía faltar un ostentoso mueble bar, en el que de seguro habría whisky del caro, pese a la prohibición.

-Gracias por recibirme en su hogar. Veo que no sólo ha pagado la casa con la cocaína, sino que su decorador es fan de la misma -comentó Link.

-Es un comentario muy osado el tuyo -dijo Makivelo, sacando una pistola-. ¿Te importaría repetirlo?

-Me importa poco si se dedica o no a la cocaína. No vengo por usted, y si no me hubieran dado su nombre, jamás me habría presentado ante usted -dijo Link, queriendo dejar claro que su prioridad no era desvelar al mundo que Makivelo era narcotraficante.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, muchacho?

Tal vez te dé lo que buscas, me gusta la gente sincera, como tú.

Link observó a Makiavelo caminar con retranca hasta el mueble bar y sacar de él dos copas con rebordes dorados mientras sopesaba sus palabras.

-¿Conoces a Moon Midnight?

-Si, una señorita encantadora… por lo que he entendido está prometida, ¿No?

-Si, y es su prometido el que ha desaparecido… tengo entendido que trabajaba con alguien a

quien usted conoce… un tal… Costello.

El policía se echó a reír mientras derramaba un líquido tostado en las copas.

-Un pez muy gordo para una caña de pescar tan débil… ¿No crees?

Link carraspeó.

-Me caes bien, chico… así que te diré lo que quieras.

El joven sabía a ciencia cierta que en realidad a Makiavelo no le había caído en gracia… sabía que lo ayudaba para poder ocupar el puesto de Costello en la ciudad. Pero tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver si quería acercarse a Zelda.

-Tan solo quiero su dirección real.

-Vive con la señorita Zelda en el centro de la ciudadela… tengo entendido que posee otra casa en el lago Hylia… pero solo va ahí cuando tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

Makiavelo se echó a reír mientras le tendía a Link la copa.

-Tan solo es té frío… no creas que voy a darte a tí bebidas alcohólicas…

Link tomó la copa pero no bebió, el fuerte olor a alcohol le golpeó la pituitaria... efectivamente no era té…

-No me ha respondido a la pregunta, señor.

-La verdad, es obvio que un hombre tiene ciertas necesidades que o toma por la fuerza o paga para saciarlas…

-Entiendo…

El policía sin decir mucho más escribió dos direcciones en una servilleta de papel y de la tendió al rubio…

-Ten cuidado, chico… no sabes donde te metes.

Link asintió y tomó el papel de las manos del policía cocainómano.

Se despidieron cordialmente, y cuando el joven rubio marchó, Makiavelo reparó en que no había probado ni un trago de aquel caro Whisky.

Link trató de concentrarse mientras conducía camino a la casa de Zelda, evitando imaginarse si estaba allí sola, si se la encontraría mirando por la ventana… se puso nervioso, a sudar frío… que situación tan comprometida de repente.

Por suerte, cuando llegó a la casa todas las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Era un caserío enorme y hermoso, con un porche extenso para recibir los coches de los huéspedes.

Link sin embargo, cauteloso aparcó algo lejos de allí… si iba a pie sería más invisible a los ojos del resto.

Hábil y silencioso, se coló por una de las ventanas del caserío, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser visto…

-Vaya, vaya… Señor Greenwood, no le esperaba aquí.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta hasta hayar una mirada zafiro clavada en él.

Tenía el pelo desordenado, suelto, revuelto, sublime.

Vestía únicamente un salto de cama al estilo bata, con unas braguitas de encaje a juego,

blancas. La bata, únicamente cerrada a la cintura dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Zelda…

-¿Acaso estás loco, Link?

-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Pues tienes suerte de que Ganondorf no esté aquí…

Zelda se llevó la copa de champagne que sostenía a los labios, a Link le pareció ver a Midna reflejada en ella.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí, estoy sola, gracias al cielo. Pero si tu quieres espiar a mi prometido cuando vuelva, para al menos tener pruebas, deberías esconderte.

Link se levantó en silencio.

-¿Así es como andas por casa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es cómodo emborracharse vestida así.

Zelda se le acercó, el aliento le olía a alcohol, y su piel desprendía calor.

-Pues no puedo mentir, es verdad que el verte así no me causa incomodidad alguna, amiga mía.

Algo se retorció dentro de ambos al escuchar aquellas palabras _"Amiga mía"_.

Encantadora, ella se dió la vuelta.

-Repito que deberías esconderte, Link…Ganon no tardará mucho en llegar… y reclamar lo que es suyo a la fuerza.

-Te he traído esto-, dijo tendiendole un frasquito azul-. Tranquila, no le matará, pero si evitará que te fuerce a nada… al menos por hoy.

La notó apenada de pronto, sumida en el mal sueño de sus pensamientos mientras recogía el pequeño frasco de sus manos, su tacto cálido desprendía tristeza de alguna manera… se enfureció por dentro, se juró que haría pagar al canalla de Costello a cualquier precio.

-Aún así, debes esconderte.

-Tienes razón… ¿Pero dónde puedo esconderme?

Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en un largo pasillo a oscuras, con Link a la zaga, clavando sus ojos en el ondear de la bata al ritmo de sus caderas, sin duda aquella mujer era intrigante y le fascinaba de una manera que ninguna otra había hecho antes… ni siquiera su querida Ilia.

Lo llevó a los aposentos privados de Costello y, al escuchar el sonido del tubo de escape lejano de un mercedes a unos metros, alarmada, le encerró en el armario.

Rezaba a Hylia para que entre las estrechas rendijas en las puertas de aquel vestidor no se distinguiese su flaca figura… pero también agradeció el hecho de poder ver lo que sucedía mientras se hallaba escondido.

Zelda se apresuró a llenar la copa de nuevo de Champagne, vertiendo, obviamente, el frasco de Link.

No se atrevió a probarlo y deseó que el olor a alcohol de su aliento fuera suficiente.

El monstruo pelirrojo entró enfurecido en la casa, Zelda trató de actuar con naturalidad, sentándose en su cama, tratando de calmar el miedo en su corazón.

-Hola, nena. ¿Me has echado de menos? -dijo Ganon.

-Como siempre -respondió ella, intentando sonar sincera, y dejando la mitad de su convicción en manos del alcohol que claramente su prometido llevaba en el cuerpo.

Este sonrió como sólo él sabía: mostrando todos los dientes, como el maníaco sexual que era. A Zelda le había costado mucho no temerle cuando le veía así. Ya estaba dolorosamente acostumbrada.

Sintió la boca de Ganon adueñándose de la suya. Su lengua la invadió, reclamando toda la propiedad sin piedad ninguna, y lo peor era que él se creía buen besador. Ella cerró los ojos, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino para evitar mirar al escondite de Link.

"Vamos, Zelda…. Dale la copa", imploró. Le estaba costando resistir el impulso de abalanzarse a por ese canalla y abrirle la cabeza de un botellazo.

-¿Brindamos? -propuso ella a su prometido cuando volvió a tener sus labios libres.

-¿Por qué brindar? -preguntó el, ansioso. En su cabeza, por hacerle el amor salvajemente. En la cabeza de ella, por forzarla y dejar clara su posición dominante.

-¿Y por qué no? -improvisó ella-. Te estaba preparando una copa cuando has aparecido.

Ganon reparó en la copa que había sobre la mesa. La asió con la mano y la vació de un trago. Nada iba a impedir que consumara su amor con ella de nuevo.

"Resiste un poco. La droga hará efecto pronto"

Link se sentía como un cerdo por exponer una víctima a su verdugo. Y más en aquella ocasión en la que Zelda no era simplemente una víctima. Era su amiga. "Y porque no puede ser algo más", le recordó su cerebro, y le hirvió la sangre.

Entonces Ganon empujó a Zelda contra el colchón. Se abalanzó a por ella, como el depredador que era: aprisionando sus muñecas sujetándolas fuertemente mientras que sus piernas bloqueaban las de ella. Ignoró la expresión de dolor en la cara de la chica y volvió a besarla.

Zelda hizo todo lo posible por no saborear el narcótico que había en la boca de Ganon. Por suerte para ella esté prefirió empezar a besar su cuello "con rudeza", decía el. La realidad era que mordía su cuello sin piedad. Dolía mucho, pero debía aguantar.

Sintió que se le iba la mano cuando rasgó un trozo de la tela que cubría sus pechos. La saliva de Ganon los lubricó en exceso. Sintió un intenso dolor en sus pezones. Diosas. ¿Ese tío en serio quería excitarla o comérsela? Qué mordiscos más brutos.

Link tenía un dilema moral. Intervenir o no intervenir. Y otro mayor. Acababa de ver los senos desnudos de Zelda, le habían gustado, pero no podía pensar en eso. "Como el narcótico no haga efecto rápido voy a tener que asaltarle", pensó.

De pronto sintió odio. Un odio como el que nunca antes había sentido. Ganon levantó la bata de Zelda y tiró sin delicadeza de sus braguitas. A punto estuvo el chico de delatar su posición, pero por lo que parecía, Ganon en ese momento sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

Se bajó el pantalón. Y fue entonces cuando Zelda se relajó. No por la vista del miembro de su prometido, el cual le daba pavor por el daño que siempre sentía, sino porque detectó un vahído en el mafioso.

Sin embargo este parecía no haber sido consciente, al menos en ese momento. Se situó entre las piernas de Zelda. Link abrió ligeramente la puerta, pero entonces lo vio. Ganon movía la cabeza, ligeramente mareado.

-¿Estás bien, Gannie? -preguntó ella.

-Si…De maravilla -respondió el.

Se dispuso a penetrarla. Pero apenas su erección rozaba el sexo de Zelda, se desplomó, cuan grande era, encima de la chica. Link salió de su escondite y tiró del mafioso para liberar a Zelda.

-Debemos irnos… -apremió.

-Sí… dame un segundo.

Zelda localizó sus braguitas y se las puso. Luego hizo un nudo con los jirones que le colgaban de los senos, los ató entre sí, improvisando algo que los cubriera.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejarle en el suelo… -dio Zelda.

-En una celda de aislamiento le querría yo dejar -pensó mientras hacía esfuerzos para dejar a aquel degenerado en la cama-. Te llevo en el coche.

En el coche de Link, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del motor, Zelda, encogida a su lado, aún con lágrimas secas en las mejillas, respiraba con dificultad.

-Sí cuando no te toca estás así… ¿como es cuando…

-Es terrorífico, nocivo, detestable… asqueroso. Suelo alejarlo de mi mente, pensando en quién es la presa y quién es el depredador en su juego de supervivencia… si él, casándose y deshonrando a una heredera huérfana o yo, aprovechando el poder que tiene para mover mis hilos.

-¿Puedes sacarle información cuando… bueno, ya sabes?

Asintió en respuesta.

-¿Algo relevante sobre Zant?

-No, no suelta prenda.

Link detuvo el coche cerca de los acantilados… a las afueras, la niebla había abrazado el atardecer, haciendo la caída del crepúsculo muy tétrica e intrigante… intrigante, como la mirada de Zelda.

-Siento que ahora ya no estoy haciendo esto por trabajo-. Dijo en un tono de voz grave, alcanzando la mano de la chica, cubierta con su abrigo desaliñado para cubrir su semidesnudez-, puedo notar como lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-Somos amigos, hemos compartido sueños, conversaciones privadas… yo haría todo lo posible por ayudarte a ti también.

-Tengo miedo, Zelda… quiero que dejes esa mansión… dile que te marchas con Midna, a París, unas semanas… a ultimar detalles de la boda. Podrías quedarte en mi casa, yo cuidaría de ti hasta solucionar todo esto.

-Te sería inútil si hiciera eso, interrumpiría tu investigación para Midna.

-Pero estarías a salvo.

El silencio total esta vez sí que bañó la escena, acompañado de unas miradas llenas de ternura.

-A veces me pregunto cómo alguien tan torturado y callado como tu, puede guardar tanta bondad.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

-Dime, Zelda… ¿Por qué haces ésto?

-Siento como si llevara siglos conociéndote.

-Podría decirte lo mismo…

-¿Como era ella?

-¿Ilia?

-Si.

-Era… complicada, temperamental, caprichosa, testaruda… pero empática y buena… Algo desordenada, tal vez.

-¿La echas de menos?

Link se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro de si la extraño o no… He tratado de olvidarla tantas veces en los brazos de otras, he tratado de mitigar su perfume de mi mente acostándome con tantas que ya no sé si la echo de menos o si no quiero volver a verla.

Extendió la mano, escondida bajo el abrigo de Link, y acarició su mejilla… La reciente presencia de barba era un tacto interesante sobre su piel. Para Link, la suave piel de Zelda era otra cosa… suave, exquisita.

Zelda se fué a la parte trasera del vehículo arrastrándose entre el asiento del conductor y el copiloto, Link la siguió. Después la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó dormir allí… simplemente observando las estrellas.

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Yumi y Felikis al habla. Queremos agradeceros a todos el haber llegado hasta aquí y esperar pacientemente éste capítulo, poco a poco la trama se va desenvolviendo como ambos queremos. No estamos muertos, solo trabajando como locos, entre otros fics y el trabajo seglar y mis cosas con cosplay sacamos poquito tiempo para escribir.**

 **Queremos agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews, que sin duda nos animan mucho… Esperemos que os guste éste capítulo!**

 **Muchos Besos a todos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Y ahora a dónde iré?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Y ahora a dónde iré?**

 **Casa de Link.**

La casa de Link era cálida, su cama era amplia y las sábanas olían a él.

Las maletas de Zelda aún descansaban en la esquina del salón, todavía sin deshacer.

Olía a café recién hecho.

Zelda despertó aquella mañana sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento por la nota que le había dejado a Ganondorf en la casa de la playa. Midna la cubriría, porque a diferencia de ella, la mujer si estaba en París, atendiendo los negocios de su desaparecido prometido.

Escuchaba al joven canturrear una repetición de notas arcaicas, sonaban pesadas y tristes. Link cantaba bien, incluso podría estar a la altura de Salma.

Se encogió bajo las sábanas, abrigándose del sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

-Buenos días-, saludó él, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de fruta, dos tazas de café y pan tostado acompañado de confituras-. ¿Estás visible?

Zelda se destapó la cabeza y lo miró, entornando los ojos.

\- Qué más da, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya después del otro día.

Se incorporó entonces. Llevaba un grueso camisón de seda de asas que innegablemente, era caro, muy caro.

Se cerró la bata de satén adornada con flores de encaje aplicadas por debajo del pecho, para abrigarse.

Link dejó la bandeja del desayuno en la mesilla de noche del otro lado. Zelda reparó en que las fotos de su ex prometida ya no estaban allí, tampoco en la cómoda.

-¿Te has desecho de las fotos?

Link asintió en silencio, acostándose a su lado en el lecho, pero manteniendo las distancias, mirándola con cautela.

-No creo que te sintieras muy cómoda si había resquicios de otra mujer por aquí, y yo tampoco.

Zelda de pronto, notó como el nerviosismo se le agarrotaba en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que los ojos opalinos de Link se clavaban en los suyos.

-¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

-Si, bueno… ya sabes. Creo que es hora de pasar página.

La voz de Link sonaba pesada, grave, apenada. Así que sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza.

El pelo le olía a café y champú, lo llevaba revuelto y le caía delante de los ojos, sin nada de gomina, voluminoso y suave, así que aprovechó para acariciarlo.

Link, tenso como una vara de mimbre y sonrojado, la jaló por la espalda hacia su cuello. Necesitaba poder olerla, poder sentir su aroma cerca de él, como si fuera una droga, una adicción

-Gracias por el abrazo, Zel… Pero soy un hombre-, dijo al cabo de un rato-. Y te mentiría si dijera que no me gustas de maneras que no me permito pensar acerca de mis amigos.

-Yo necesito sentirme un poco querida de vez en cuando, Link… tan solo, déjate llevar.

Link se relajó y la abrazó con fuerza, concentrándose en el aroma de la piel de la chica. Hacía años que no abrazaba a alguien de aquella manera. Tal vez nunca lo había hecho.

Ella de pronto se atrevió a besarle las mejillas y la comisura de los labios con cautela, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo del jóven.

Lo estaba torturando con aquella delicadeza y cariño, pero se mantuvo férreo, dejándose hacer, sintiendo los labios de Zelda recorrer su rostro.

Link se moría por corresponderle, pero se lo negaba continuamente cada vez que ella depositaba un beso peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

-Link… abrázame fuerte.

De pronto sintió a Zelda como una niña desamparada entre sus brazos, rogando cariño y cuidados, una niña que solo había sido golpeada y obligada. Link la adoraba, pero no creía ser merecedor de darle aquellos tratos. Aún así, para calmar su desesperación, la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda al compás de los besos de la chica sobre su rostro.

-¿De veras crees que soy el más indicado para ésto?

-No lo sé, pero eres el único que sabe cómo me siento.

Los besos cesaron, Zelda le miró con la tristeza pintada en los ojos.

-Siento si éste cariño te atosiga, Link… sé que somos amigos pero… nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

Intentó zafarse de sus fuertes brazos, triste, pero Link la giró, colocándose sobre ella.

-Pues ahora, para compensarme, déjame atosigarte.

Ella sonrió mientras él se deshizo de la bata de la chica y comenzó a besarle los hombros con mimo, mientras acariciaba sus brazos…

Link era tan… diferente.

cerró los ojos, sintiendo los besos húmedos de Link subir por su cuello, caminando tortuosos por su barbilla, jugueteando con la comisura de sus labios.

Link le acariciaba el rostro, el cuello, los brazos con el tacto de las alas de una mariposa sobre su piel. Link no mordía con fuerza, tiraba de la piel delicadamente con los labios, saboreando a Zelda con cariño.

Excitada, pegó sus caderas a las de Link, notando la construcción del joven bajo los calzones de algodón.

Link gruñó ante el roce, tratando de soportar las sacudidas nerviosas y controlar los impulsos. Zelda era su amiga, aquello era darse cariño, nada más, no iba a ir a más.

Quiso morderse la lengua por mentirse a sí mismo, pero notar los dedos de Zelda acariciándole la cabeza tenían un efecto narcótico en él, todo mezclado con el aroma y el sabor de la piel de la joven.

Zelda entonces, en un despiste de Link, capturó los labios del joven entre los suyos.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, muy lentamente y tratando de controlarse, dejó a Zelda profundizar el beso, sintiendo la necesidad de beber de sus labios, buscando el cariño que jamás nadie le había dado.

Algo en el interior del joven se encendió, se le revolvió la tripa y con mucha delicadeza, demorándose y disfrutándolo, dejó a la joven dorada terminar el beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

ópalo y zafiro luchaban por pronunciar palabra, dar algún tipo de explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A ella se le llenaron de pronto los ojos de lágrimas, y Link, apreciándolo, besó su frente.

-No tienes que excusarte, Zelda, puedo oírte con solo mirarte-. Susurró contra la piel de la joven-. Puedo sentir todo lo que llevas sintiendo durante todo éste tiempo.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me miraba de la manera que lo haces tu.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-No sé, es como si me conocieras, y supieras todo lo que nunca he podido expresar antes.

Link se dejó caer a un lado y la arrastró hacia su pecho, abrazándola.

-No podemos ir a más, Zelda, no podemos… dejarnos llevar.

Zelda le abrazó con fuerza y depositó un pequeño beso en su clavícula.

-Tal vez suene egoísta, pero necesito sentirme algo querida… y siento que contigo tengo esa oportunidad.

Link depositó besos en su coronilla, acariciándole los hombros.

-Sería un estúpido si dijera que no me gustas, que no deseo darte lo que necesitas… pero no puedo sobrepasar ciertos límites contigo.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Link, enfadado consigo mismo, sujetó la barbilla de la chica, hizo contacto visual con ella y, con extrema ternura, depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella, robándole el aliento.

-Jamás te disculpes por eso, si quieres cariño, estoy más que encantado de que lo busques en mí, pero sin pasar ciertos límites, por favor.

Asintió sonriente, a modo de respuesta, y volvió a abrazarse a él.

El estridente sonido del teléfono irrumpió como un relámpago el silencio.

Link se levantó a contestar, era Midna.

-¿Greenwood?

-Hola Moon.

-¿Está Zelda contigo?

-Mejor que no conteste, si la respuesta es obvia, ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-No. Necesito hablar contigo, tengo información sobre Ganondorf y sus negocios aquí en París.

-Habla.

-Hay un tal Chudley, muy sibarita él. Vende productos de cosmética y algunas antigüedades caras en la ciudad, que viaja mucho a Hyrule a hacer algún tipo de negocio con Ganondorf. Nadie ha sabido decirme precisamente qué tipo de negocio es, pero creo que algún soplón en la ciudad podrá soltarte algo. Aunque creo que no tenías pensado salir de casa con Zelda a tu cargo.

-No, no tenía pensado salir hasta que regresaras tú. Sobre todo sabiendo que el desalmado anda suelto por la ciudad.

-Precisamente, ese es otro asunto… según algunos he oído que está pasando unas buenas vacaciones en el norte de Tabanta, te diría que llamases a Thelma, para confirmarlo, ya que Leonardo es el barbero personal del susodicho.

-Lo haré, así puedo dejar que a Zelda le dé el aire un poco.

-Estupenda idea, querido. En fin, eso es todo. ¡Ciao!

-Buen día, querida Moon.

Al colgar, se encontró a Zelda tomándose el humeante café, escrutándole con sus ojos zafiro.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y podamos salir durante el transcurso de la semana, al menos podrás acompañarme a la oficina y de compras-. Dijo, en el fondo aliviado de darle más libertad, pero por otro lado aliviado de no tener que estar a solas continuamente con ella-. Haré una llamada a Thelma, para confirmarlo.

-Seguro que se ha ido con su prostituta particular a la región de Tabanta.

Link tragó saliva mientras marcaba, guardándose la obviedad de la verdad para sí mismo.

Aunque a pesar de aquel comentario, Zelda no parecía nada afectada.

" _Lo normal_ -, pensó-. _Es un cabrón, y cuando eres un cabrón le das igual a todo el mundo."_

-Hola, barbería de Leonardo-. Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola Thel, soy Link.

-¡Mi sobrino favorito! Paula me ha contado todo, ¿Estás bien?

Link, sonrojado, miró a Zelda, nervioso.

-Eh… si, bueno. Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, querida Thel… es algo… relacionado con trabajo.

-Sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte siempre.

-Lo sé, por eso querría confirmar si es cierto que ese animal de Ganondorf está fuera de la ciudad.

Thelma se quedó callada por un instante, sopesando qué responderle.

-Desgraciadamente, se ha llevado a Flora, una de mis bailarinas más deseadas, tu bien lo sabes… Siempre que me pide librar es para irse una semana entera a Tabanta con ese desgraciado… Pero no pienso decirte el lugar exacto ¡Sería una locura! No dejaría ni loca que te acercases a ese animal.

-Tranquila, Thel, no es eso… te lo explicaría por teléfono, pero de momento me conformo con saber que ese cerdo está fuera de la ciudad.

-Esta noche te quiero ver por aquí, no me fío de ti.

-Allí estaré, querida-. Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se volvíó a Zelda, quien ya se estaba calzando unas medias oscuras, una falda de tablas a lunares y una blusa blanca de manga larga con chorreras.

Aunque la ropa se veía cara, nunca la había visto vestir nada así. Estaba preciosa, como siempre.

Link, sin decir mucho más, se puso a desayunar mientras se vestía un traje sencillo.

-Espero que nadie le lleve noticias a Gannie de que en realidad estás en la ciudad.

-Estará muy ocupado mojando las bragas de alguna, así que tampoco me preocupa.

-Zelda…

Suspiró, abrazando al chico por la espalda.

-Link, no le amo, si estoy con él es por obligación.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verte así.

-Sólamente quiero que me deje tranquila.

-Yo también quiero eso.

Salieron del apartamento privado del joven detective, corriendo calle abajo, Zelda arrebujada en un abrigo de cachemir gris de cuello alto y un sombrero a juego, para ocultar su rostro lo máximo posible.

La oficina de Link estaba completamente vacía, sin embargo, el joven cerró con llave tras de Zelda, para anunciar que no estaría atendiendo a ningún cliente.

Entre los archivos, se puso a rebuscar el nombre del tal Chudley hasta encontrar una carpeta verde con su nombre escrito en ella.

Chudley Laphroaig, un joven comerciante sin antecedentes, aunque sí relacionado con algunas estafas a jovencitas relacionadas con el tema de la cosmética. Aún así, no se daría por vencido, estaba dispuesto a viajar hasta París para buscar a ese tal Laphroaig.

Zelda se sentó en una de las sillas de tela frente a su escritorio, escrutando a Link en todo momento mientras él trabajaba.

Descubrió que era fascinante ver cómo el joven marcaba los números en el teléfono con toda rapidez y su melodiosa voz discutía con algunos soplones de la ciudad.

Al cabo de dos horas, suspiró, colgando el teléfono.

-Tu prometido es repulsivo.

-Pensamos igual, Link.

-No entiendo como a alguien como él no se le puede relacionar con nadie de la ciudad que ha tenido antecedentes de ningún tipo, en serio. Ni siquiera gente fuera del país.

-¿No tienes ninguna pista acerca del tipo ese?

-Si-, dijo él inclinándose-. Que está en parís ahora mismo, y que Seneca, el soplón, sabe donde vive.

-¿Y porqué no vamos a por él?

-¿A por Seneca? Sé donde puede estar, pero no sé si será bueno llevarte allí.

-No te preocupes por él, en esta ciudad eres de los pocos que me han visto en persona. Soy una persona conocida, si, pero solo por mi nombre.

Link miró el reloj colgado de la pared, las dos y media, decidió que era hora de ir a comer.

-Muy bien, señorita, pero antes, nos vamos a comer.

-¿A la tasca de Thelma?

-Efectivamente.

Link cerró con llave y echó a andar calle abajo, con Zelda agarrada a su brazo, parecían una pareja normal, tranquila, paseando en silencio. Tenía que confesar que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con nadie, y la miró, sonrojado.

-¿Estás incómodo?-Preguntó asustada ella.

-Para nada, todo lo contrario.

Zelda sonrió bajo su sombrerito.

-Yo también me siento agusto así.

Iba a matarle, Link tenía muy claro que si Zelda seguía así, iba a causarle un daño mucho mayor, y a él, la idea de enamorarse lo aterrorizaba igual que la oscuridad atemoriza a un niño.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta llegar a la barbería de Leonardo, quien al ver a Zelda agarrada del brazo de Link se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Se...Señorita Nohasen… ¿Pero usted…?

-Espero que sepa ser discreto, Leonardo-, dijo ella, tomando un saco repleto de rupias y entregándoselo al hombretón-. O en su lugar me aseguraré de que Telma lo sea por usted.

Leonardo tragó saliva y les abrió enseguida la falsa pared, sin rechistar.

El local estaba vacío y Limpio. Thelma tras la barra hablaba con Shad y su esposa, Salma, amigablemente.

Shad bebía un trago, pero el sonido de las pisadas llamó su atención, y en cuanto los vió, se atragantó con el tequila.

-¡Cuidado, vaquero!- Dijo Salma, golpeándole la espalda-. Si sigues así…

Pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver en la dirección de Link.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que ambos llegaron a la barra.

-Me preguntaba si hoy podría traer a una invitada más a almorzar con nosotros-. Dijo él, mirando a Thelma suplicante, con sus preciosos ojos azules.

-¡Cómo negarse a ésa mirada!

-¡¿Estás loco, Link?!- Exclamó Salma de pronto-. Si alguien te ve con ella y la reconocen…

-Salma, No soy estúpido, por eso la he traído aquí… estoy segura de que Thelma puede ayudarme.

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar, te debo demasiado.

Salma bufó.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Salma-, irrumipió Zelda-. Sé que puede parecer peligroso, pero te aseguro que Link sabe lo que hace, bueno… es su trabajo.

-Da gracias a que Ganon no lo sepa ya-, dijo-. Si no ambos estaríais muertos.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

Almorzaron en silencio arroz caldoso y pollo.

Entonces al terminar, Thelma se puso manos a la obra, llevando a Zelda a los camerinos de las bailarinas. La vistió con traje y corbata, usó vendajes muselina para vendarle los pechos y la hizo lucir como un caballero joven, no aparentaba más de diecisiete.

-Thelma… es… increíble-. Dijo Zelda maravillada, mirándose al espejo-. No parezco yo, es más, ni de lejos parezco una muchacha.

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Bueno, ese es mi trabajo, querida… o más bien querido, ahora… ¿Por qué no sales para que Link te vea?

Zelda asintió y volvió al salón principal.

Link maravillado, la miró.

-¡No es ella ni de lejos, Thel! Increíble trabajo.

-Sólo puedo darte la razón-, dijo Salma.

-Incluso parece un jovenzuelo-, añadió Shad.

Thelma se encogió de hombros.

-Sea lo que sea que vayáis a hacer, desde ahora te llamas Sheik y eres el aprendiz de Link-. Dijo Thelma.

Zelda asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno-, bostezó el rubio-. ¿Nos vamos? Nos queda mucho que hacer.

Zelda de ciñó la gabardina de hombre prestada y asintió.

Salieron de allí, dejando una rápida despedida a todos.

Link, tímido, la miraba de reojo mientras ambos caminaban por la ciudad.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara? Este maquillaje…

-Nada, nada, estás perfecta… sólo que las pintas que llevas hacen que me replantee mi sexualidad.

Zelda se echó a reír por lo bajito.

Quince minutos más tarde, habían llegado a los bajos fondos de la ciudad, aquel lugar a Zelda le pareció siniestro, así que hizo el amago de agarrarse al brazo de Link.

-Zelda, recuerda que eres un chico, si estás conmigo no te pasará nada, pero actúa como debes delante de esta gente.

Asintió, apartándose de él.

A los dos minutos entraron en la cafetería donde Séneca solía estar, esta vez estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de él. Había sido una buena idea ir al mediodía.

-¡Vaya vaya!-, exclamó el susodicho-. ¿Has vuelto a por más información?

Link sacó un billete y directamente se lo tendió.

-Espero que actúes con la discreción de siempre.

Séneca asintió.

-Carne fresca-. Dijo señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a la joven-. ¿Cómo se llama éste jovencito?

-Sheik-. Contestó Link.

-Conque Sheik… ¿Eh? No me suenas de nada… ¿De dónde eres, Sheik?

-Es de Kakariko.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa, no puede hablar por sí mismo?

-Oye-, dijo de pronto el rubio, agarrando a Séneca por la camisa-. Mi amigo, es mudo, así que déjale en paz de una vez, si no quieres convertirte en pasto para peces.

-Oh-, dijo Séneca, alzando las manos y zafándose del agarre de Link-. Tanquilo, detective, no tiene usted que ponerse así…

Séneca fue a sentarse, seguido de Link y Zelda.

-¿Y qué le trae hasta aquí, Greenwood? ¿Otra vez Costello?

-Esta vez no, Séneca. Ésta vez busco a un tal Chudley Laphroaig, un comerciante muy sibarita, famoso por sus estafas.

-Uh, si, me suena… pero la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho…

Link le tendió un sobre lleno de billetes.

-He decidido que hable usted rápido, hay 3 de los grandes ahí, necesito su dirección, ahora.

Séneca abrió el sobre, comprobando que en realidad sí había todo aquel dinero, entonces en una servilleta escribió una dirección en francés, el idioma vecino, y se la tendió a Link.

Entonces, él la tomó y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo con Zelda a la zaga.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Zelda, susurrando,

-Ahora vamos a tomar el coche, nos vamos a París, con Midna.

Llegaron a casa veinte minutos después.

Link se duchó e hizo el equipaje corriendo, Zelda, todavía disfrazada, metió sus maletas en el coche de Link.

Y así partieron.

 **Hola amigos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para introducciones, solo que es AHORA CUANDO TODO VA A EMPEZAR A PONERSE INTERESANTE.**

 **Tanto Felikis como yo esperamos que os guste mucho este capítulo y no os olvidéis de dejarnos un review para saber qué os ha parecido.**

 **Un beso enorme.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Negocios

**Capítulo 5: Negocios.**

 **Atención! Este capítulo contiene lime. Así que está rateado en +18.**

 **Si no te gusta el lime, por favor, para de leer! Este no es tu fic.**

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando Link aparcó el coche en la puerta del lujoso hotel donde Midna se hospedaba.

Zelda, todavía vestida como un jovencito, despertó tras el largo viaje.

-¿Hemos llegado?- Pronunció adormilada.

-Si-, suspiró Link-. El Hotel Ritz.

Zelda bajó del coche con presura, y se adentró por las puertas de cristal al gran vestíbulo, El chico rubio la siguió corriendo. El Portero les miró mal, pero les dejó entrar sin problemas.

-Hola, señores-, carraspeó el hombre en la recepción-. Díganme, ¿a quién buscan?

-Buscamos una habitación-, dijo Zelda entre dientes-, quitándose la boina que recogía su larga melena castaña-. Zelda Nohansen para servirle.

-¡Se… Señorita Nohansen!- El hombre guardó la compostura, aunque parecía alarmado-. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Zelda dejó un fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador y un saco de rupias a rebosar.

-Espero que sepa usted ser discreto, como siempre, Vlad.

-Por supuesto, señorita, faltaría más-. Rápidamente, el hombre con bigote le entregó una llave-. Su suite favorita, señorita… disfruten de la estancia…

Dijo algo más, pero Link ya no pudo oírle, estaba siguiendo a Zelda hacia los elevadores.

Uno de los botones detuvo a Link, pidiéndole las llaves del coche y, sin pensárselo mucho, se las dio, para que pudieran subir todo el equipaje.

-¿Has pedido solo una suite?

-Si.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Totalmente, Greenwood.

-La verdad, es que no sé como sentirme respecto a eso.

Zelda sonrió.

-Vete acostumbrándote.

La suite era grandiosa, dos minutos después, Las maletas estaban allí.

Había un comedor, un estudio, dos baños… Y una enorme cama de matrimonio que le daba mil vueltas a la habitación de su apartamento en Hyrule.

Había flores frescas en cada uno de los jarrones, oleos colgados en las paredes, rasos y sedas adornando cada parte de la habitación, techos altos… Era una vomitona de lujo mirase a donde mirase.

La chica, tras darle propina al botones, cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave.

-Voy a desmaquillarme, a cambiarme y nos vamos corriendo a buscar a Midna.

-¿Crees que es bueno que la gente te reconozca aquí?

-Link, el dinero puede comprar el silencio, me preocupa muy poco que Gannie sepa que estoy en París, porque en un principio, es donde debería estar para él.

-Y como siempre… tienes razón.

-Pónte cómodo, consume lo que quieras, está todo pagado.

-Gracias.

Zelda desapareció en uno de los baños y Link se sentó en el sofá, sirviéndose un poco de Whisky caro en un vaso de cristal fino.

Link nunca había probado un licor así, en casa sólamente tenía del barato que podía conseguir con su mediocre sueldo de detective privado. Podría jurar que estaba borracho con solo haber bebido un trago de aquella endemoniada bebida.

Zelda salió del baño, y encontró la melancólica silueta de Link recortada en la ventana, sentado en el sofá.

-Estoy lista-, dijo.

Link se giró a mirarla. Como siempre, todo le quedaba de maravilla. Un vestido de chanel color malva con corte asimétrico y gasa en el hombro izquierdo que caía a modo de una suave cascada se le adaptaba a la perfección al cuerpo.

-Como siempre, estás magnífica… No sé como te puedes dejar ser vista con alguien que se viste como yo-. Dijo levantándose.

Zelda le arregló el pelo, quitándole el sombrero y le ajustó la corbata… parecían una pareja cualquiera, lejos de responsabilidades, lejos de maltrato, lejos del sufrimiento, una pareja normal.

-Con poco que te arregles, Link, tu eres todo un rompecorazones, estás estupendo así.

Le regaló una sonrisa torcida de las que tanto le gustaban.

El silencio se colgó de ambos y entonces ella le abrazó.

-¿Me quieres?- Preguntó ella-. ¿Me quieres, Link?

Ahí estaba aquella pregunta. Era obvio que la quería, ¿Pero cómo la quería?

Suspiró.

-¿Cómo no te voy a querer, Zelda? Es imposible no tenerte cariño.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, Link.

Se tensó, se puso nervioso, y a tal velocidad iban sus pensamientos que las palabras se le apelotonaban en la garganta.

-No creo saber exactamente qué siento por ti en este punto-, dijo al final-. Pero sé que me gustas de verdad, sé que no eres como las otras… Ni siquiera eres como lo fue Ilia para mi.

-Entiendo, también es pronto para mí, pero quiero que sepas, que siento lo mismo.

-Creo que lo mejor, por el momento, es mantener esto en secreto.

-¿Incluyendo a Midna?

Link asintió.

-A Midna sobre todo… aunque sabiendo como es, no tardará mucho en darse cuenta.

-Vas a necesitar algo de ropa para poder moverte por esta ciudad-. Dijo Zelda de pronto, cambiando de tema-. ¿Me dejarías comprarte al menos un traje?

-¿Qué tiene de malo ésto que visto?

Sonrió irónica.

-No lo dirás en serio, ¿No?

Atónito, sacudió la cabeza.

-Link, París es una ciudad para ricos… Nadie puede saber que eres un detective y que estás tras Gannie si te mueves en mis círculos.

-Detesto decírtelo, pero tienes razón-. Suspiró-, no se me había ocurrido.

-A pesar de tener razón-, añadió ella-, ahora es demasiado tarde para ir de compras y demasiado temprano para salir a cenar… Midna no suele terminar sus negocios hasta mínimo las doce.

Link le echó un vistazo al reloj de pié junto al lujoso arco que separaba la sala de la suite de la habitación.

Zelda fue a sentarse a su lado.

-No sé ni porque me he cambiado… estoy tan agotada que lo único que me apetece es dormir.

El se encogió de hombros, algo mareado, en definitiva, el alcohol de aquel licor era demasiado para él.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de planes… podemos esperar a mañana para buscar a Midna…

Se recostó en su hombro y se quitó los zapatos de tacón con extrema parsimonia.

-Has tenido una idea fantástica… voy a ponerme cómoda.

Los labios de ella de alguna manera acabaron por rozar el cuello y las orejas de él, distraídamente mientras Link seguía dándole pequeños sorbos a su endemoniada y deliciosa bebida.

-¿qué estás bebiendo?- dijo ella quitándole el vaso de las manos y tomando un trago-. Ugh… está fuerte.

Link, mareado, evitó que la chica siguiera bebiendo, quitándole el vaso de las manos de vuelta y dejándolo en la mesa de enfrente.

-Si al menos yo voy a emborracharme esta noche, necesito mantener a alguien con suficiente fuerza para poder detenerme-. Los labios de Link estaban muy cerca y su aliento embriagador chocaba con la nariz de ella.

Zelda estiró los brazos y despeinó a Link.

-¿Y si yo no quiero detenerte?

Sonrió de medio lado, como a Zelda tanto le gustaba.

-Respuesta incorrecta, porque entonces no le importará a la señorita que vaya a darme una buena ducha y tal vez le pida que me acompañe.

Zelda se sonrojó, Link estaba borracho, incluso le picó el aguijón de la culpabilidad por aprovecharse de su estado.

-Vale, vale-. Dijo, apartando la boca de Link mientras se reía-. Estás borracho, Link.

Volvió a tomar el vaso.

-Todavía no... -y bebió otro trago de wishky-. ¿Me acompañas entonces? -dijo pícaramente

-Ahora sí que lo estás-, respondió ella riéndose-. Pero acepto.

Link se lanzó a los labios de la chica mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa.

La desnudó con dedos expertos mientras se besaban. Ella por otra parte, tenía los dedos temblorosos al desabrocharle el pantalón.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, la cabeza de ella daba vueltas mientras la lengua de Link jugaba con la suya, mientras sus dedos desabrocharon su sostén, mientras la levantaba en brazos y la colgaba de su cintura, aplastando su construcción contra la humanidad de ella.

Link era un amante experto y Zelda se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había estado reteniendo lo que quería hacerle durante mucho tiempo. Si en realidad supiera que en lugar de a otra la había visto a ella…

Qué vergüenza.

Link borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza y acarició las caderas de ella con dedos expertos, deshaciéndose de la bonita ropa interior.

Aún tenía los calzones puestos, así que la sentó en la bañera y, con un mareo descomunal, se los quitó.

"A la mierda todo"- pensó mientras la cogía en brazos y cerraba la cortina que rodeaba la bañera.

Zelda, traviesa, abrió la villa del agua.

-¡Joder!- berreó él- Está helada.

Entonces la observó como nunca antes la había observado: su pelo castaño empapado, su piel blanca, marcas en las piernas, lampiña, y con un pecho modesto.

Tenía los botones de su feminidad erectos a causa del frío.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Deja de mirarme así.

El agua a ratos empezaba a salir caliente, mientras ella acariciaba el cuerpo del chico. Solo mirándose, como si fuera lo último que podría contemplar antes de morir, como lo más maravilloso de la tierra.

-Eres hermoso, Link.

La agarró de los muslos y la besó, pegándole a su cuerpo como respuesta.

Zelda se restregó contra él, mientras la caricia de Link subía por su espalda y jugaba con su cabello mojado.

-Eres una diosa, Zelda-, dijo él entonces, Enredado en los labios de la chica-. Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Le miró a los ojos.

Link tenía el tinte de la sinceridad gracias al alcohol pintado en ellos, así que era verdad.

Por primera vez, Zelda creyó a un hombre, por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él al completo… por primera vez, alguien le había confesado su amor. Y la mejor parte, que aquello era correspondido.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más intenso que antes, más fuerte, más profundo.

Las manos de Zelda perdieron la timidez al cabo de unos 20 minutos bajo el agua, y las caricias de ambos se volvieron muy íntimas, tanto que Link se deshacía con ella, acariciándole la parte interior de los muslos, y ella había encontrado como torturar a Link al pasear los dedos por donde comenzaba su cintura.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-. Dijo él, con voz ronca-. Pero quiero que sea especial. No hoy, no así…

Sabía porque lo decía, Zelda merecía mucho más que todo aquello, Zelda merecía el universo entero. Pero en ese momento no se sentía preparado.

Ella le sonrió, excitada.

-Eres increíble, Link.

Abrió los ojos y la observó, empapada, sonriente frente a él. Cerró la villa del agua para que le escuchara mejor.

Suspiró, apoyando un brazo sobre el alicatado y encerrandola entre su cuerpo desnudo y la pared.

-Dime que me quieres-, suspiró ella.

-Te quiero, Zelda.

La besó de nuevo, solo tocando sus labios con los suyos.

-Te quiero, Link.

Le abrazó y le dio la vuelta a la situación, mientras Link la rodeó y se puso a su espalda, abrazando su vientre con sus fuertes brazos.

Aquella ducha, más que despejarnos les había provocado un mareo terrible.

Podía sentir la hombría de Link sobre sus turgentes glúteos y se pegó a él, sintiendo como los abdominales del chico se le adherían a la espalda también.

-Me encantas- susurró él mientras besuqueaba el cuello de la chica y exploraba con las manos su cuerpo

-Y tu a mi… no quiero que esto termine. Sigue…

-Avisame cuando quieras que pare…- le dijo mientras masajeaba con exquisita delicadeza los senos de Zelda. Tenían un tacto suave y delicado, mientras sus rosados montículos estaban deliciosamente endurecidos. Jugar con ellos provocaba unos estimulantes gemidos a su diosa.

"Ay, Link… si tuviera que pedírtelo nunca terminaría esta noche", pensó para sus adentros. Y sabía que él también tenía muchas ganas. La virilidad del chico apretaba contra sus glúteos. Y aunque peligrosamente se acercaba a su intimidad, estaba tranquila. Si tenía que ser de esa forma, que así fuera.

Pero el chico no se animaba a profanarla y ella no se podía estar quieta. Se volteó de cara a él para volver a degustar el sabor de sus labios. Sonrió al notar que aquello que les podía unir rozaba contra su templo del placer.

Link controlaba en su mente, pero de moría de ganas de consumar con la chica. Pero seguir hasta el final sería un error. Y sin embargo, quedarse así…

-¿No estaremos más cómodos en la cama?- preguntó de pronto.

Se asustó con su propia pregunta, ya que podría malinterpretarse sus intenciones. Pero nada más lejos de la necesidad. Zelda se aferró a él y volvió a besarle. Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la habitación. Cayeron sobre el colchón, provocando un roce más íntimo que los otros.

-Mmmm…

-Perdona…

-No te disculpes-dijo ella, encantada de sentirse libre con el detective.

Esta vez Link tomó un poco más la iniciativa. Cuando se acomodaron, sobre sus respectivos costados, se pegó al cuerpo de su _amiga_. Volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos aprovechaban para conocer mejor el cuerpo del otro. Link empezó por los cabellos de Zelda. Bajó por su mejilla, su delicado cuello, sus caderas, de nuevo sus nalgas, y se detuvo en sus piernas.

-¿En serio vas a quedarte ahí?-bromeó ella.

Cuando él volvía a dejar la mano más arriba, donde ella pretendía, Zelda dedicó también su pequeño rato a descubrir el cuerpo de su amante. Su torso estaba bien formado, y se sentía genial entre aquellos brazos.

Volvieron a contemplarse completamente desnudos. Se gustaban mucho. Pero no debían hacer algo indebido. O al menos… no muy indebido.

Zelda se abalanzó sobre Link, quedando encima de él. Éste se puso un poco nervioso. Pero estos nervios desaparecieron con el contacto del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Amaba aquellos labios. Amaba aquella mujer. Amaba la noche que tenía con ella.

-Zelda, no podemos… uuuuh… -la voz de Link tembló. La mano de Zelda se había posado delicadamente sobre su virilidad. Aquello era más de lo que él se hubiera esperado hacer con ella.

-Puedo parar-dijo ella con un tono falsamente inocente.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

-Link, no me importa si hoy no podemos unirnos -susurró-, pero me lo estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero que nos quedemos con las ganas de hacer esto. Sigamos.

El chico asintió y suspiró al sentir la mano de Zelda estimulándolo. La chica se movía despacio. Y aunque Link era más veloz normalmente, la imagen de Zelda completamente desnuda sobre su cuerpo estimulando su miembro era mucho más excitante que cualquier otra cosa.

Zelda sonreía. Nunca había estado así de cómoda con un hombre en la cama desde… nunca. Y aquello le gustaba. Sin presiones. Hacía lo que quería, con quien quería. Y aún así quería algo más y no se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

-Link, ¿te importa…?

Las palabras "devolverme el favor" se perdieron en el aire de sus gemidos. El chico se estaba reclinando antes de que ella hablase, y con su mano localizó la cavidad húmeda de Zelda. Se sorprendió gratamente. Muy húmeda. La chica debía estarlo disfrutando de veras.

Recorrió la frontera que separaba ambos _labios_ lentamente. Probó a deslizar uno de sus dedos entre medias. Volvió a recorrer aquel espacio, y localizó el punto de mayor placer para Zelda.

Un suspiro le indicó que ella lo disfrutaba. Volvió a tocar suavemente. Zelda sonrió, pero sentía que si seguían así mucho rato, ella sería quien no se controlase. El chico parecía conocer perfectamente cómo darle placer. Sonrió cuando los el dedo índice del chico presionaba suavemente en su intimidad, para finalmente deslizarse dentro. Eso le gustó. Estar ahí arriba, en esa posición… prácticamente era como estar consumando.

Movió su mano con algo más de rapidez. Link lo estaba disfrutando, y correspondía a las sensaciones provocadas. Sus respectivas manos daban placer al otro mutuamente. Les encantaba estar así. Link se incorporó un poco más, y ella se inclinó hacia él para besarse. Un beso lento, tierno, pero de respiración agitada. Sus clímax eran inminentes.

-Link… me encanta… si sigues así…

-Yo también- dijo él. Intentaba contenerse, pero era imposible. La sensación de placer iba en aumento.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la de él y continuaron con el placer mutuo. Se preguntó si serían capaces de acabar al mismo tiempo, aunque la posibilidad era ínfima. Ella había empezado antes, y los hombres solían tardar menos. Aún así no deceleró el movimiento de sus manos. Link continuaba deslizando sus dedos al tiempo que estimulaba su centro de placer.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, suspiros, gemidos. Iban a acabar. No había vuelta atrás. La mano de Zelda consiguió por fin que Link liberase su clímax. Sonrió. Había sido largo, pero merecía la pena. Al igual que ella ahora estaba completamente expuesta a Link para que este la condujera a su final. Volvió a notar los labios de Link contra los suyos momentos antes de llegar, por fin, al placer.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin decir nada. Había sido genial para los dos. Pero muy pronto se hizo presente que si no estaban juntos el frío se haría presente, de forma que sin atreverse aún a decir nada, se deslizaron bajo las sábanas. Y dentro de la cama ella osó a besarlo de nuevo.

-Me ha encantado.

-No… ¿no te ha sabido a poco?

-Claro que no -aseguró ella-. ¿A ti sí?

-¡Para nada! -respondió él alarmado-. Simplemente pensé que bueno, que te apetecería más.

-Sí, Link. Pero tendremos tiempo para eso -aseguró con una sonrisa-. Deberíamos dormir.

-Vale.

-Y deberías abrazarme.

Se refugió un poco más contra el torso de Link y permitió que este le rodeara con sus brazos. Se sentían muy cómodos ahí. Tardaron en quedarse dormidos, pero no hacía falta decir nada. Todo había quedado claro aquella noche.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpeaban el rostro de su amante.

¿Amante? Zelda era tantísimo más que eso…

La cabeza le dolía un horror y la culpabilidad se le había colgado de los hombros: Zelda era muchísimo más de lo que merecía. Lo de ayer había sido como un sueño… un sueño agridulce.

Volvió a observarle desnuda, ya tenía el pelo seco, pero las sábanas seguían húmedas…

Recordó como la había acariciado anoche, recordó aquellos roces tan íntimos y aquellas caricias conociendo el cuerpo ajeno.

Seguía dormida, pero con el sol golpeando sus cabellos color chocolate, parecía una diosa.

Pequeños mechones rubios se difuminaban a la luz del sol.

Dejó de mirarla, porque se estaba excitando, y se alejó.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se masajeó las muñecas, hastiado de su conciencia y del insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Necesitaba un café con urgencia.

Pero antes, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño, sin cerrar la puerta, total…

Cerró la cortina y abrió la villa del agua. Estaba helada, pero aguantó un quejido para no despertar a Zelda.

Simplemente dejó que el agua fría resbalara por su cuerpo, sin enjabonarse, dejando que el agua se calentara gradualmente.

Comenzó a frotarse el pelo con jabón para quitarse los restos de gomina cuando escuchó la cortina de la bañera descorrer. Zelda se había despertado.

Link se puso nervioso, el envalentonamiento del alcohol le había dejado por completo, ahora sólo quedaba la culpabilidad.

Sin decir nada, ella se metió en la ducha con el, y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

Link reconoció su olor y suspiró.

-Zelda…

-Buenos días-, dijo ella, abrazándose a la espalda de Link-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Apoyó una mano en el alicatado y despegó el cuerpo desnudo de Zelda del suyo, aflojando así el agarre de la joven.

-Siento todo lo de ayer, Zelda… Yo creo que no te merezco, lo de ayer ha sido mucho más de lo que deberíamos haber hecho.

Zelda se volvió a pegar al cuerpo del chico.

-¿Crees que me importa? Link, te amo-, dijo besándole la espalda repetidas veces.

Comenzó a masajear la cabeza del chico, llena de jabón, en movimientos circulares-. Y creo que después de como me lo demostraste ayer, pondría la mano en el fuego para decir que tú sientes algo parecido.

-Tu prometido es un monstruo… si esto llega a sus oídos va a matarte y yo…

-Y tú te matarías culpabilizándote, te conozco.

Link se dejó masajear por ella, sus finos dedos eran tan delicados y ejercían la presión justa como para descongestionar toda aquella resaca.

-Temo que te ocurra algo, ojalá pudiera retenerte en mi casa para siempre, protegerte… ojalá pudiera tener alguna excusa para enfrentarme a él y terminar con su miserable existencia… pero no tengo invulnerabilidad política, como el.

Zelda le aclaró el pelo.

-Encontraremos como contraatacar, Link.

Link se puso derecho y dejó que Zelda le enjabonara el resto del cuerpo, frotando la pastilla de jabón de vez en cuando con las manos, pasando aquel masaje en lugares íntimos.

Link estaba excitando, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable por todo aquello.

Cuando no estaba borracho, la sensación de Zelda tocando su cuerpo bajo el agua se multiplicaba por mil.

Se dió la vuelta y la observó, enjabonado su propio pelo, dejando sus senos expuestos totalmente, los codos doblados hacia arriba, la curva de sus axilas uniéndose a sus senos… Link le robó la pastilla de jabón y comenzó a enjabonarle de vuelta.

Agarró sus glúteos con fuerza y la aplastó contra sus caderas.

Zelda gimió.

-Te juro que conmigo dejaré que seas libre, Zelda.

-No necesitas jurar nada, Link… a mí ya me tienes.

Link se derritió por dentro y la besó.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y dejaron que el agua se llevará todas las preocupaciones y los restos de jabón, mientras volvían a acariciarse, sin sobrepasar ciertos límites, claro… tenían trabajo que hacer.

Habían subido un desayuno completo a la habitación y cambiado las sábanas cuando ambos salieron del baño, en total silencio, rosas y chocolate sobre la cama, ambientador en el aire…

Link se secó el pelo distraído con la toalla, mientras Zelda se vestía un camisón de gasa color buganvilla con detalles en dorado.

Se puso una preciosa bata de gasa encima y dejó caer su pelo empapado y suelto hasta la cintura.

-Dime que hay café-, dijo él, acercándose a la mesita frente al sofá donde ayer había empezado todo.

Justo al lado del completo desayuno, donde efectivamente había una cafetera de metal llena del líquido caliente, descansaba un periódico en el que para su sorpresa, Midna era portada.

-Zel… deberías ver esto.

Zelda se acercó a él por su espalda y ojeó sobre el hombro del chico.

La señorita Moon en primera página, vestida de gala sobre una alfombra roja, encantadora y con un collar de perlas que apenas lograba disimular su pronunciado escote, salía posando divinamente con un cigarro en la mano, agarrado a aquella maravillosa boquilla larga y fina.

-"La señorita Moon Midnight triunfó anoche en los premios de diseño en París"-. Leyó ella.

-¿Y si Ganondorf se entera por esto que no has estado con ella?- dijo él alarmado- podría ser desastroso, Zelda.

-Ella me cubrirá, estoy segura, Link.

Suspiró, apesadumbrado… se arrepentía tanto de haber hecho todo aquello anoche y al mismo tiempo no.

Zelda se sentó a su lado y sirvió un café a Link.

Se puso tenso, recordando cómo sus manos le habían acariciado tan íntimamente anoche, y ahora le tendían delicadamente la taza de porcelana.

Link sorbió el café y ojeó el expediente del tal Chudley que descansaba en la mesita del café desde ayer.

Zelda, muy sensual, miró por encima del hombro mientras se comía un plátano.

"Uf, que poco apropiado-, pensó Link"

Y es que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

De pronto suspiró, y la miró.

-Me vuelves loco, ¿Sabes?

Se echó a reír.

-Tan solo estoy desayunando.

-Hasta cuando desayunas pareces una diosa.

Volvió a reírse.

Zelda era muy despreocupada, tanto que a Link aquello le daba rabia y le gustaba a partes iguales. Uno de esos fallos que aprendes a pasar, supuso…

Link en cambio era un chico muy meticuloso y se pensaba las cosas mil veces antes de tomar una decisión, pero le costaba tanto controlarse con ella a su lado.

-¿Qué hay de ese tal Chudley, Link?

Volvió a ojear el expediente.

-Según su ficha policial, posee tres departamentos en la ciudad… demasiado para ser un comerciante… me encantaría coincidir con el… y charlar un rato.

-En el periódico dice que está mediodía hay un bruch dedicado a la moda, creo que no va a faltar… ¿Quieres que llame a Midna?

-Si.

Zelda se levantó y tomó el teléfono de la habitación en sus manos, marcó el número de la suite en la que Midna solía alojarse.

Cuatro tonos después, escuchó el auricular del teléfono descolgarse.

-...Mhhh ¿Si?

-Midna.

-¿Zelda? ¿Dónde estás?- parecía haber despertado de repente con solo haber escuchado la voz de su amiga.

-Estoy aquí, en París. Llegamos ayer por la noche.

-¿Link está contigo?

… Zelda se pensó la respuesta antes de responder, rezando para que su tono de voz no la delatase.

-Si, estamos detrás de un tal Chudley Laphroaig… ¿Te suena?

-Si-, dijo ella, parecía agotada y con una resaca descomunal-. Es un auténtico pelmazo.

-He leído que habrá un Bruch hoy, ¿Tienes pensado ir?

Midna suspiró.

-¿Quieres colar a Link para que pueda interrogarle?

-Por supuesto.

-Vale, pero tendrás que llevarte de compras a ese chaval.

Zelda resignada, soltó un quejido.

-Lo sé…

-Ánimo con eso, querida.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos allí.

Y así, colgó el teléfono.

Se acercó al sofá por detrás y posó la mano en el hombro de Link.

-Cielo, tenemos que irnos a comprar ropa.

Link miró hacia arriba, sonrojado… le había llamado cielo.

-¿Has conseguido colarme en el brunch?

Sonrió.

-No hay nada imposible para Midna aquí en París.

Link hinchó el pecho de aire.

-¿Y a dónde pretendes llevarme?

Zelda sopesó la idea… si le llevaba a donde solía ir con Gannie, seguro que enseguida se correría la voz acerca de Link.

-Vayamos a una sastrería que conozco, la sastrería de Talo y Lalo.

Link asintió, tragando algo de café.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5… esperamos que os haya gustado mucho. Millones de gracias a todos por leernos y hacernos saber que pensáis mediante vuestros reviews! Un saludo enorme a todos!**

 **Felikis & Yumivigo**


	7. Capítulo 6: Revelación

**Capítulo 6: Revelación.**

 **Atencion: este capítulo contiene lemon.**

Midna observaba a Link mientras se fuma un cigarro. El joven iba repeinado y llevaba un traje de sastre muy fino que se le adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo, le quedaba divinamente.

Zelda por su parte, llevaba un precioso vestido de cóctel de terciopelo azul que se pegaba a sus finas curvas a la perfección, largo hasta los pies y con escote palabra de honor.

De la espalda le salía una capa de organza del mismo color del vestido, llena de cristales preciosos.

Hacían la pareja perfecta, pensó que tal vez habrían hecho algo aquella noche pero desechó la idea de su mente por completo.

¿Había química? Si, pero Zelda jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo así a sus padres.

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

El chófer abrió la puerta y Midna salió del automóvil.

Link y Zelda la esperaban en la entrada al gran Hotel, vestidos de gala para el Brunch, cogidos del brazo.

Suspiró apesadumbrada y recibió el saludo de ambos como una bocanada de oxígeno bajo el agua.

Se abrazó a Zelda delante de los paparazzi.

-Me alegra saber que te has recuperado de la gripe.

Luego miró a Link y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

-Querido Lincoln, me alegra verte con tu prima… hacía siglos que no te veía… probablemente desde que éramos niños.

Midna hablaba más alto de lo normal, seguramente para ser escuchada por los periodistas de prensa rosa.

¿Zelda y él primos? Rezó a las diosas para que sus miradas no le delatasen, ya que cada vez que miraba a la joven, sus ojos la devoraban, según Midna.

-Hola querida Midna-, saludó Zelda,

siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja-. Estoy genial, me he encontrado a mi primo Link de viaje de negocios y no ha dudado en acompañarnos.

Link sonrió, tendiendole una mano a Midna para recoger la enguantada mano de la señorita y besarla

-Siempre es un placer verla, señorita Moon.

-El placer es mío-. Dijo, luego bajó la voz lo máximo que pudo, de espaldas a los cotillas- ¿Que tal si repasamos el plan tomando una copa?

Midna fue la primera en parar al camarero y robarle 3 copas de champagne de la bandeja plateada que llevaba y dárselas a sus compañeros nada más entrar en el vestíbulo.

-Está bien-, dijo tomando un trago del espumoso-. Tengo entendido que el Chudley ese llegará de un momento a otro, debéis estar atentos, apartados en una esquina. Yo estaré con la prensa dando excusas de porqué nuestro amigo el detective está aquí. Y cuando lo anuncien llegar seguramente se acerque a ti, Zelda. Link debe de estar atento para ese entonces, simplemente escuchando desde cerca mientras os saludáis, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Cómo puedo sacar el tema de Zant?

-Oh, querida, él lo hará.

-¿Y yo no le preguntaré nada?

-hablad de negocios, Link… cuéntale que eres diseñador de ropa interior… con la de braguitas que tienes en tu casa algo tendrás que haber aprendido.

Link se sonrojó, había tirado la ropa de Ilia el mismísimo día que Zelda había llegado a su casa.

-¿Le interesa el diseño de ropa interior?

-Es un salido.

-Vale, vale, oído cocina.

-Perfecto entonces-, dijo la pelirroja, tendiéndole a ambos un recorte de una foto del periódico-. Este es él.

Chudley tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos pequeños y oscuros y la cara llena de pecas.

Midna se dió la vuelta y fue directa a la prensa mientras que Zelda y Link se quedaron en una esquina.

-Parece que ahora somos familia-. Dijo ella finalmente.

-Si, prima, es un gusto poder verte después de tantos años.

-El placer es todo mío, primo Lincoln. Ha crecido usted bien… ¿Que me dice, está usted soltero?

Link se echó a reír mientras ella, sonrojada le miró, fingiendo interés.

-No sabría decirle, Zelda… tal vez tenga algún tipo de compromiso con alguien… y usted?

-Ah.. si, yo estoy comprometida con un rufián.

-Algo he leído en los periódicos… pero también tengo entendido que no es el único hombre en su vida.

Zelda sonrió.

-Y jamás será nadie en mi vida.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que el señor Laphroaig apareció por las puertas de cristal.

Nada más encontrar la mirada Zafiro de Zelda clavada en él, dejó de saludar a la prensa y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

-Señorita Nohansen, es un placer conocerla al fin-. Dijo él, besándole la enguantada mano a la chica-. Y usted debe de ser su primo, Lincoln Hyrule.

Link carraspeó tendiéndole la mano.

-El mismo, señor Laproigh-. Pronunció con elegancia-. Es bueno encontrarse a un hombre por estos lugares… ¿Le interesa la moda?

-En realidad me interesan las señoritas-, pronunció el castaño, riéndose.

Link sonrió de vuelta, pero por dentro deseaba lanzarse al cuello del muchacho y darle un par de buenos puñetazos por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Señorita Nohansen a propósito, ¿Qué tal lleva su gripe? ¿Y su prometido… como es que no la acompaña?

Link, aún atento a la conversación, miró cara otro lado, fijando la vista en como Midna se desenvolvía con la prensa.

-Oh, muchas gracias por preocuparse, hoy estoy mucho mejor… y Gannie no ha podido asistir, ya sabrá cuán aburridas le parecen este tipo de reuniones…

-Si, normalmente he coincidido con él en bares y otros tipos de lugares junto con el prometido de la señorita Moon, el señor Zant. Qué desdicha lo de su desaparición, por cierto…

-Midna está muy afectada… si usted llegara a saber algo…

-¡Que no se diga, señorita! Por supuesto que informaría cuanto antes-. Y añadió-, pero si quiere que sea sincero… yo no me fiaría mucho de su círculo más cercano… sin insinuar absolutamente nada, señorita… aunque ya sabe que su prometido no tiene muy buena fama…

-Oh, esos rumores-. Dijo Zelda riendo nerviosamente-, ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de todo eso?

-Por supuesto que no, señorita.

Zelda entonces fingió calma, y miró a Link, quien fingía demasiado bien el estar distraído.

-Link, querido primo… tal vez le gustaría hablar con el señor Laproigh de negocios. Es un gran admirador de la lencería femenina según he leído.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si. A propósito, señor Laproigh, Lincoln, mi primo es un gran diseñador de lencería femenina en las vastas tierras asiáticas.

Chudley carraspeó.

-Un gusto peculiar el asiático, según tengo entendido las mujeres son… algo distintas.

-No crea, Laproigh… últimamente buscan mucho el occidentalismo, y la verdad es que las telas finas y los encajes asiáticos hacen las delicias de las mujeres allá… ojalá pudiera tener aquí la seda del Japón que manejo allá.

-Vaya… ¿Y cuáles son las preferencias de las señoras allá?

-Según el tipo de mujer… en Corea es muy común el satén suave aunque no lo crea… Es una pena que mi primo político y el señor Zant no estén aquí para poder charlar más privadamente respecto a las señoras…

Chudley se echó a reír.

Link sabía fingir demasiado bien.

-Si, una pena… normalmente también solíamos charlar con un chaval llamado Mr Cool… él conoce mejor a su primo político y al señor Zant… suele frecuentar estos lugares… sin embargo ahora está de viaje por Oceanía.

-Interesante… tal vez la próxima vez podríamos charlar todos juntos acerca de las maravillas asiáticas.

-¡Estaría encantado!- soltó él-. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a continuar saludando a las jóvenes promesas.

Zelda y Link se despidieron de él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando el hombre se perdió de su vista, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Le tenemos-, pronunció Link, apenas moviendo los labios y manteniendo las distancias.

-Has sido tan hábil, que incluso yo me he sorprendido…

Link se encogió de hombros

-¿Te sorprende?

Ella se inclinó a su oído y susurrando le dijo que estaba excitada.

Link se puso nervioso por dentro, por fuera, simplemente impasible, asintió.

-Estás muy elegante-, dijo él, con falsa codialidad-. Aunque sinceramente, la preferiría a usted tal y como estaba ayer.

-Ah, conque esas tenemos…

-Has empezado tú.

-Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos lo antes posible, lejos de todas éstas cámaras.

-Cierto, Zelda… pero no sé yo si su seguridad estaría garantizada… sobre todo porque está vistiendo usted un vestido que deja poco a la imaginación.

-Bueno, tal vez es que no aprecie demasiado mi seguridad… Pero nuestra amiga Midna sospecharía.

Link vio acercarse a una figura vestida de negro…

-¿Tenéis algo?

-Un tal Mr. Cool… ¿Te suena?

-Ugh, ese tipo otra vez no… habla una mezcla de lenguaje muy extraña y su bar es como un prostíbulo de mujeres vestidas de tan solo hiedra…

-¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?- Preguntó Link, vagamente interesado en poder aparecerse allí para extorsionar al tipo.

-Rupeeland. ¿Te suena?

Link se encogió de hombros.

-A mi si, Midna… he tenido que presentarme allí con él varias veces… por negocios.

-Bueno, pues espero que conozcas quien lleva la contabilidad de ese garito para saber si tu querido prometido ha hecho negocios fraudulentos con ellos.

-Tal vez pueda sonsacarle, así evitaremos hablar con ese indeseable.

Link la miró con la pena pintada en los ojos.

-Temo por ti.

Zelda le apretó la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien-, susurró.

Midna sonrió ante aquella escena. Su amiga por fin parecía feliz. Se preguntó si ya se habían besado o si habrían dejado escapar la tentación entre ellos o no.

Pronto descartó la idea de querer saberlo, sobre todo por la seguridad de su amiga.

-En fin, queridos… creo que hemos hecho suficiente acto de presencia aquí por hoy-. Dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo la intensa mirada-. Yo al menos, me retiro a mi habitación por el resto del día.

Se despidió de Zelda con un abrazo y dejó que Link besara su mano.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente y se subió a su coche de vuelta al hotel, Zelda y Link salieron por la puerta y tomaron rumbo al Ritz caminando.

La noche empezaba a caer y era agradable a pesar de la creciente oscuridad, las farolas en las calles de la vivida ciudad le daban un aire festivo al atardecer.

La noche era joven y los coches recorrían las carreteras a toda velocidad, haciendo zumbar el aire al pasar, quebrando el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-A propósito-, dijo Link entonces-. Gracias por el traje.

-Te sienta bien-. Respondió ella sonrojada -. Incluso puedo ver que con el fluyes mejor en estos círculos.

-Si no fuera gracias a ti, sería imposible investigar la desaparición de Zant… es increíble todo lo que estás haciendo por Midna…

Suspiró.

-En realidad, a veces me siento una egoísta por todo esto.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saberse, claro.

-Porque me gustas y tal vez hago todo esto para estar cerca de ti. Sí, al principio era por Midna… pero ahora sólo me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

-Yo creo que lo que ha surgido entre nosotros dos, Zelda, es algo que va mucho más allá de tu egoísmo, créeme.

-No lo sé. A veces incluso me siento mal, creo que estoy traicionando a mis padres.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Zelda? Ellos estarían orgullosos de tu bondad…

-Veras, te contaré el porqué estoy comprometida con él.

Link se preparó para escuchar todo aquella historia, y a cada segundo que pasaba, más listo se sentía… como si anhelara conocer un poco más de ella con cada palabra.

-Hace apenas tres años, se encontró el cadáver de mis padres en la casa de la playa, cerca de la bahía de Hyrule. Por suerte no fui la indicada para encontrarles… pero al parecer todo indicó que era un suicidio… y la verdad, incluso había una nota de ambos escrita y firmada por ellos… tu padre mismo corroboró la autenticidad de ambas antes de morir…

-Oh, así que ese fue su último caso antes de que yo volviera de Ordon.

-Si, efectivamente, Link… aún así, todo es muy extraño… como si me faltase algo en todo esto… siempre me he preguntado qué pensaban mis padres, cuáles fueron sus motivos… la única respuesta que recibí fue la depresión. Aún así, no me encaja, en fin-. Carraspeó-, mi padre dejó muy claro que sola no podría llevar un negocio como el futuro de la ciudad y necesitaba un esposo… por eso antes de morir apañó mi compromiso con Ganondorf a mis espaldas… tuve que aceptar sin rechistar.

Link suspiró aliviado, por fin tantas dudas respondidas.

-Zelda, si algo debe salir a la luz, saldrá. Créeme, yo me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Zelda sonrió complacida.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre, Link… solía decir lo mismo.

Sonrió, no sabía nada acerca de la investigación previa a la muerte de su padre, ahora al parecer su familia había estado algo más conectada de lo que creía.

De pronto, anocheció por completo… justo antes de girar la esquina que llevaba a la plaza en la que se encontraba el gran hotel Ritz.

La calle estaba desierta y Link aprovechó la intimidad para apartar a Zelda y hacerla chocar contra la pared, encerrandola contra su cuerpo.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y recorrió el espacio que separaban sus bocas, plantando un beso profundo y húmedo entre ambos.

Link pudo sentir las mejillas de Zelda encenderse bajo su caricia, así que apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Gracias por contármelo.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tú te has abierto conmigo.

Link la abrazó con fuerza… empezaba a quererla… a quererla tanto.

Parecía como si el alma de la chica estuviera llamando a la suya, como si una fuerza invisible les hubiera destinado a estar en aquella situación, de aquella manera.

Link seguía sin creerselo.

Olía a pimienta rosa, mezclada ligeramente con algo más ácido y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Besó su cuello y rompió el abrazo para cogerla de la mano y continuar su caminata de vuelta al hotel.

Trataron de actuar lo más normal posible delante de cualquier persona que se cruzaran en el vestíbulo: recepción, botones… Trataron de no lanzarse el uno al otro y de mantener en secreto lo que estaba a punto de suceder nada más entrar en el cuarto.

Las horas en el Brunch, que se había alargado hasta la hora del cocktail, habían sido intensas. Zelda debía confesar que se había puesto aquel vestido con el propósito de que Link se lo quitará rápidamente aquella noche.

Y es que bajo el precioso traje de terciopelo azul se escondía un juego de corsetería que dejó sin aliento al chico.

Las caricias de ayer volvieron a repetirse, intensas, inmorales… Link se sentía en un sueño cada vez que Zelda se retorcía contra su cuerpo desnudo, cada vez que sus intimidades se rozaban ligeramente para estimularse, cada vez que las caricias subían de tono.

Cuando se abandonaron al orgasmo, sin haber sobrepasado ciertos límites, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, desnudos, juntos.

La mañana llegó, desayunaron juntos y comieron juntos… la noche comenzaba y mientras Zelda decidió hacer algunos recados con Midna visitando algunos eventos sociales y reuniones con los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad, Link decidió ir a investigar a Rupeeland, a ver si podía sonsacar algo de allí.

Por fuera el lugar aparentaba un burdel común, lleno de plumas y brillos… y es que las señoritas no solo vestían ropajes con hiedras… si no que había un abanico completo de vestuario, bailes y espectáculo.

La sala no estaba tan llena como habría cabido esperar… Lo normal un domingo, supuso Link, así que varias señoritas se le acercaron.

-Oh… no eres tú el primo de la Nohansen?

-Un caramelito nuevo…

-Señoritas, estoy aquí por negocios.

Se echaron a reír todas a la vez.

Una de ellas captó especialmente su atención, estaba algo más apartada y aparentaba más joven… aún tenía el brillo jovial en sus ojos y era más bajita que el resto. Rubia, pelo a la Garçon y ojos verde esmeralda… aquel era el tipo de chica a la que Link se habría llevado a la cama hacía apenas tres semanas atrás sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Borró esa idea de su cabeza… quiso pensar en que Zelda era su prioridad.

-Disculpa…- le habló directamente a ella-. Quisiera hablar con el encargado…

-Ahora mismo no está, pero si el contable-, respondió ella con timidez.

-Me gustaría hablar con él.

Una de ellas se le acercó demasiado y paseó su mano con una perfecta manicura por los hombros del chico.

-Espera cariño… ¿No prefieres tomarte una copa primero? Nosotras te invitamos…

Link se tensó ante el contacto de esa mujer y la evidente mancha de carmín que le había dejado en la camisa al susurrarle tan cerca del cuello… ¿Qué iba a pensar Zelda de el?

-¿Que pasa cariño?- preguntó otra-. Tienes a alguien esperándote… ¿No? Pero este puede ser nuestro secreto.

Así que esto es lo que venían a hacer Ganondorf y su panda de amigos a este local... detestable.

Link adivino por la mirada de las chicas que aquellas estaban totalmente persuadidas para conseguir clientes, así que se puso serio.

-Señoritas, por favor.

La chica de antes le agarró del brazo y le sacó de la asfixiante marea de feromonas femeninas que le rodeaba.

-Cristine, yo me ocupo-, dijo mirando a la mujer que antes le había manchado la camisa de carmín.

Link entró como si nada en el despacho de la trastienda escaleras arriba, donde el olor a tabaco y wishky inundaba todo.

Una mujer de edad media hacia cálculos y escribía en una máquina de escribir.

Tenía el pelo teñido de un color rosa chillón y vestía un mono semitransparente color verde cubierto de hojas y flores de tela.

-Señorita Great, un joven quiere verla.

La mujer levantó sus ojos malvas de los papeles y le atravesó el alma con ellos.

-Oh, qué agradable sorpresa, el primo de la señorita Nohansen.

-Vaya, parece que las noticias vuelan en esta ciudad-. Dijo Link, escueto.

-Imagínese los rumores…- la señora volvió la vista a la jovencita en la puerta-. Jenninne, puedes dejarnos.

La joven asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Siéntese, señor Nohansen.

Link, nervioso, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Me llamo Fairy Great… pero puedes llamarme Señora Fay.

-Y usted tiene todo el derecho a llamarme Link, si así lo desea.

-Perfecto, Link… y… ¿Que le trae por aquí, Link?

-Creo que es una mujer lista, Fay, y si me permite el atrevimiento, usted está harta del señor Cool.

La mujer asintió, quitándose las gafas.

-Entonces no quiere negociar acerca de lencería, ¿no es así?

-Estoy buscando algo más importante…

-¿Y qué es?

-Información.

-La información es más cara que la lencería.

Link dejó un saco repleto de rupias sobre la mesa.

-Estoy seguro de que esto es más que suficiente, señora Fay.

La mujer le echó un vistazo al saco y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspirando con potencia.

-Pregunte, Link-. Dijo ella, guardándose el saco.

-Busco información sobre el prometido de la señorita Moon.

-¿Está interesado en la señorita Moon?

-Podría ser…

-Siento decepcionarte, Señor Link… pero poco más sé acerca de su primo político, el señor Cool y Zant estaban metidos en un negocio bien lodoso… algo relacionado con su prima… aunque no sé mucho más… a veces les he escuchado hablar de una casa de playa en la región de tabanta y blanquear dinero allí… mediante algún tipo de negocio…

Link se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber, señora Fay. Espero que sepa guardar mi secreto…

-Tenlo por hecho, muchacho…

Y se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Zelda le esperaba despierta, sentada en el sofá, con una mezcla entre preocupación y enfado en su mirada. Cuando se levantó y le miró a la cara, pudo ver aquella horrible mancha de carmín en su camisa.

Zelda estaba disgustada, y era obvio que desconfiara de él, sobre todo después de su historial.

-¿Que significa esto?- dijo señalando la marca de unos labios femeninos.

-Zelda… yo… sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Link, no sé si puedo sobrellevar esto, te vas, tardas muchísimo y vuelves así.

-Zelda…

-¡No, Link!- Alzó la voz-. No quiero más escusas.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti, Zelda. Sabes que solo te deseo a ti.

Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, sin más. Totalmente irritada.

-Demuéstramelo.

-¿El qué?

-Que me deseas.

Link se quedó helado por un momento. No se esperaba aquella salida para nada. Pensó, esperó, que Zelda hablase de broma, pero en absoluto. La chica le contemplaba en completa seriedad.

-Lo sabía… qué soy sino una más en tus conquistas.

-No digas eso…

-Cierto. Con ellas aceptaste esas relaciones vacías. Yo te pido algo más.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que la dejara sola en el momento en que él se movió. Hacia ella. Dejó que el chico se acomodase contra ella. Sintió su frente contra la de él. Pensó qué haría. ¿Besarla? ¿Rechazarla? O tal vez… ¿confesar que todo era un truco de Gannie?

-Significas mucho para mi. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Tu rechazo es lo que me hace daño.

-Pero…

-No hay peros. Yo te he abierto mi corazón. Y no haces más que rehuirlo -susurró ella.

-Porque no te merezco…

-Eso es mi decisión, Link. No decidas por mi. Hazlo por ti.

Y algo dentro del corazón de Link pugnó por salir. Un intento. Dos intentos… Y el beso que dio a Zelda fue el catalizador final. No podía seguir pretendiendo no sentir nada. Ella lo era todo para él. En tan poco tiempo, había superado todas sus barreras. Sin darse cuenta, llevó a la chica a la cama sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Cayó sobre ella en el colchón.

Fue consciente de la situación en la que estaban. Pero ya no sentía miedo. Sentía felicidad. Felicidad que veía recíproca en los ojos de su amada. Ella sonreía.

Con mucho cuidado, Link fue despojando a la chica de la ropa. Sin prisas, acariciando cada poro de su cuerpo. Cuando fue a tirar de la prenda hacia arriba, su lengua recorrió el cuerpo de Zelda desde el vientre hasta su cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato. Se retiró también su ropa, y juntaron sus cuerpos. Estaban ardientes.

-Tocame más…-susurró Zelda.

Link no tenía sólo la intención de tocarla. Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, esta vez en dirección opuesta. Se dedicó a jugar por el vientre de Zelda mientras sus manos bajaban su falda. Podía haber tirado de la tela de sus braguitas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Poco a poco se disfrutaba más.

Ahí volvía a estar. A una prenda de distancia del fruto prohibido. Lo acarició por encima de la tela, provocando un escalofrío en su amante. Enganchó con delicadeza la prenda usando los dientes, y tiró hacia abajo mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Subió un poco, consiguiendo un primer plano del sexo de la chica. ¿Se atrevería? Debía hacerlo. Por ella. Porque quería. Porque no atreverse le haría caer en la desesperación. Tomó las manos de la joven, y su lengua se posó sobre aquellos _labios_. El mero contacto provocó un gemido de la chica. Su lengua se movió tímidamente.

-Link… -jadeó.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él, con cierto reparo.

-Mucho… más, por favor… quiero más…

No tenía que decirlo dos veces. El detective soltó las manos de Zelda y empleó las suyas para separar suavemente la zona íntima de la chica y volvió a degustar su sabor. Esta vez dejándose llevar. Le gustaba. Le gustaba el sabor. Le gustaba escuchar los jadeos de Zelda. Le gustaba poder dejarse llevar con la chica.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Link, siiiii!-gimoteó mientras alcanzaba su clímax.

Este trepó lentamente por el cuerpo de Zelda. Quizá estaba satisfecha. Quizá podían quedarse ahí. Pero no. No podía ser. Abora él no quería terminar. Quería seguir hasta el final, si Zelda accedía. Y la mano de la chica estimulando su miembro por debajo del pantalón mientras se besaban de nuevo le indicaba que así era. Deseó que la noche se volviera eterna.

-Me toca, ¿verdad? -preguntó Zelda, traviesa.

-No… no tienes por qué…-se alarmó Link, quien veía aquello como algo sucio para una chica tan pura.

-No soy de cristal, mi amor-escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca le erizó el vello-. Me lo he pasado bien, y quiero seguir disfrutando.

-¿Pero de esa…?

-De todas las formas si es contigo.

No dispuesta a aceptar más réplicas, le besó nuevamente y empezó a bajar por su cuerpo. Desabrochó aquel pantalón para liberar su miembro. Ahí estaba, el mismo que había manoseado hasta el final las noches anteriores. Lo tocó un poco más, pero era absurdo. Estaba lista.

Probó a darle un besito. Sonrió. Link se había tensado. Le puso las manos en las piernas. " _Relájate, cariño_ ", susurró. Volvió al ataque, despacio. Su lengua se movió con cuidado. Era obvio que al chico le estaba volviendo loco. Fue un poco más allá, permitiendo que aquella erección se deslizase…

-Para… por favor…-pidió Link.

-¿Vas a acabar?

Ante la afirmación de Link, ella pasó a usar su mano de nuevo hasta que consiguió que el chico acabase. Luego se subió sobre él, y sus labios se juntaron mientras sus caderas empezaban a bailar entre sí. De esa forma ella se aseguraba que él seguía listo mientras quedaba bien lubricada.

-¿Vas a echarte atrás?

-Nunca más, Zelda…

-Me alegro…

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó él, sujetando a Zelda con delicadeza por la cintura y levantandola suavemente.

-Más que lista-afirmó ella, dirigiendo la erección de su amado hacia su intimidad.

Se dejó caer muy despacio. Se detuvo un momento al sentir el contacto. Sonrieron mientras se miraban. Y poco a poco quedaron unidos en aquel arrebato de pasión. Miraron hacia abajo. Y sonrieron. Estaban felices. Juntos por fin con la persona que amaban.

No dijeron nada. Se limitaron a moverse. Despacio. Muy despacio. Se sentía demasiado bien como para darse prisa. Miradas cómplices, jadeos, gemidos llenaron las cuatro paredes. Caricias, besos robados, probar el cuerpo del otro. Estaban enamorados y dando rienda suelta a ese amor, sintiéndose a salvo por fin, con la persona que querían.

Se apresuraron un poco. Según avanzaba el tiempo sus cuerpos pedían más. Aceleraron un poco más. Era inevitable acabar. Se adaptaron como pudieron al cuerpo del otro. Querían acabar a la vez.

Y quiso el universo que así fuera. Culminaron al unísono, extasiados en placer. Link cayó sobre su espalda en el colchón, y Zelda sobre él. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más calmadas.

-Te amo, Link.

-Y yo a ti, Zelda… mi princesa

 **Hola mis cielos! Yumi al habla, primero agradecer a Felikis por toda la ayuda y por obviamente escribir este estupendo lemon del que habéis disfrutado. Espero que tengais un buen día y gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y favs/follows** .

Un besote: Yumivigo


End file.
